Pupazzo
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Ou comment rendre hommage à JKR et aux auteurs de Drarry avec beaucoup de Malfoy, un peu de Potter et une marionnette facétieuse ...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pupazzo.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Disclaming : Lieux et personnages appartiennent à la Vénérée et Vénérable Joanne K. Rowling et à quelques autres.

Pairing : Devinette.

Rating : T

Époque : Théoriquement, début de la cinquième année à Poudlard mais j'ai un peu bouleversé les évènements, les dates et les personnages. C'est de la magie. Tout est possible.

Dédicace : A toutes et tous les auteurs de HPfanfics, en particulier à tous les Drarrystes.

Notes de l'auteur.

J'avais commencé cette fic en juillet pour participer à un concours ayant pour thème " Les marionnettes".

Comme d'habitude, j'avais l'introduction, c'est à dire l'entrée et les hors d'œuvre, et la conclusion, dessert, café et pousse-café. Je connaissais la recette du plat de résistance, j'avais tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le mitonner, j'avais même les épices particulières, le gingembre, la marionnette, l'essence dithyrambique et la pincée de bicéphale. ( Ces mots devaient obligatoirement figurer dans la fic )

Mais j'ai été soudain prise d'une sorte de mélancolie tenace. Aucune force, aucun courage, pas la moindre petite envie ! Chacune de nous a connu ça au moins une fois dans sa vie d'auteur. Impossible d'aligner trois lignes. Calamité et décadence !

Je me suis donc aéré la tête avec les histoires des autres. C'était tout bon mais peu constructif pour ma pauvre petite fic en panne. Et puis, voilà tout à coup l'inspiration qui revient et l'enthousiasme qui va avec.

Alors bon ! On est en septembre et le concours est clos depuis perpète. Mais je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être envie de vous amuser. C'est donc une mini fic en trois parties parce que comme d'habitude les mots ont coulé tout seuls sans que le bon sens et la raison fassent barrage.

Et c'est une T, donc pas de scènes osées, pas de slashs, du yaoi léger bien qu'il soit question de pelotage et de bécotage. J'espère seulement que ça vous plaira quand même.

Mon seul but est de vous faire sourire, au moins un petit peu. Pleurer ou rire, c'est le lot quotidien de nous autres Drarrystes. Alors bonne lecture. Enjoy.

Pupazzo : première partie.

Draco Malfoy jubilait. Il avait « eu » Peeves ! Le poltergeist de Poudlard pendait grotesquement au beau milieu du Hall, immobile et sans défenses, au bout des invisibles ficelles magiques. Quand les Poudlardiens de tous âges et de toutes Maisons sortiraient de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner, ils allaient avoir une bonne surprise ... Peeves ! PEEVES ! L'horrible petit machin ricanant ! Le lanceur d'encriers ! Le péteur et le roteur le plus grossier du siècle ! Le pourrisseur de vie ! Là ! Devant eux ! A leur mercy !

Les tomates trop mûres, les quignons de pain sec et les pluches d'orange allaient voler, les œufs aussi et peut-être la farine comme l'année dernière, quand les « Septième Année » avaient fêté leur Père Cent ! Bataille rangée dans le Hall entre Griffondors et Serpentards ! Raaah ! Le pied ! Rusard en avait explosé de rage ! Faut dire que sa Miss Teigne s'était retrouvée transformée en crêpe ambulante pour avoir reçu quelques munitions égarées comme par hasard ! Ha ha ha ! Bidonnant ! Pourvu que les Serpentards se dépêchent !

Le vilain petit bonhomme était le premier être magique que Draco parvenait à capturer. Depuis la rentrée, il avait essayé sur les fantômes mais l'extrémité des fils ne collaient pas à leurs corps évanescents. Et comme il était visible tant que les gratte-culs, enfin les petits bidules crochus, n'étaient pas fixés à leur cible, il s'était fait vertement engueu ... enguirlander par le Moine Gras sur qui il avait tenté son premier essai. Le spectre malotru l'avait traité de Blanc Bec ! Lui ! Un Malfoy ! ... Bon, oublions !

Echec cuisant aussi avec les elfes de maison. Il avait bien alpagué Fluffy ... ou Debby ... ou Snoopy ... ils avaient de ces noms, je vous jure et d'abord ils se ressemblaient tous avec leur gros nez en betterave, leurs yeux de navet et leurs feuilles de chou d'oreilles ! Mais c'était malin, ces ersatz de légumes ! Les seuls êtres magiques à pouvoir transplaner dans Poudlard ! Dès qu'il se sentaient collés par les fils, ils « plopaient » et pfft ! ni vu ni connu j' t'embrouille ... Enfin que dalle !

Ça ne marchait pas non plus avec les armures et les statues. L'extrémité des fils les engluait mais impossible de leur faire exécuter le moindre mouvement. Pas drôle ! Et les personnages des tableaux ne semblaient rien ressentir. De temps en temps, ils faisaient un petit geste de la main, comme s'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'un ridicule grain de poussière mais ils continuaient à discuter entre eux ou même à dormir comme si de rien n'était. Décourageant !

Enfin ça avait permis à Draco de s'exercer un peu sans attirer l'attention. S'agirait pas que quelqu'un découvre son petit secret ! Déjà qu'il avait piqué ce « truc » dans le grenier interdit du manoir ! Si ça se savait, il allait se faire décapiter, démembrer, désartibuler, dessouder et puis brûler vif par son paternel !

Ouais, il avait vu une histoire comme ça chez Blaise qui avait une « létésivion » et un lecteur de « védévé » moldus, et qui achetait des « flims ... slims », bref passons ... d'horribles histoires de vampires et de loups-garous comme si y en avait pas assez dans leur monde à eux pour aller en chercher aussi chez les débiles de l'autre côté ! Enfin ça faisait passer la soirée.

Et puis ils n'étaient pas vilains, les monstres ! Le Jasper par exemple ! Il en ferait bien son petit quatr'heures ! Et aussi l'Edward, le beau gosse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Cédric Diggory, celui qui avait eu un accident l'année dernière, à la fin de la Coupe de feu. Beaux yeux, jolie chute de reins ... hmmm ... appétissant le vampire !...

Ben quoi ? Oui il était gay ! Tout le monde ... heu d'accord, personne ne savait ça. Il courait la gueuse comme tous les hormonés de son âge. Fallait bien faire comme les copains ! Il avait quinze ans que diable ! N'empêche qu'il préférait un beau petit cul de garçon à une plantureuse devanture de fille ! Na !

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait à personne, même pas sous la torture ! Quoi il n'avait jamais essayé ! Attends un peu ! Il avait le temps non ? De toute façon, il avait décidé que ce serait pour cette année sans faute ! Et ce « truc muche » qu'il avait déniché au grenier allait bien l'aider, du moins au début pour les premières expériences. C'était frustrant de ne jamais pouvoir approcher un garçon d'assez près pour l'embrasser. Mmmm ... Ça devait fondre sous la bouche comme un chamallow au gingembre ! Le premier petit clampin qu'il choperait ...

Mais revenons un peu à nos moutons, à Peeves pendu au milieu du Hall et à son probable bombardement par des projectiles divers. Si seulement quelqu'un pensait aux Bombabouses ! Mais oui ! Les enfoirés de rouquemoutes, les siamois Weasley ! C'était sûr ! Ils en avaient toujours « in the pocket » ! Et aussi des crottes de doxys et de la morve de troll en bâton ! Et ce seraient eux qui se feraient punir par la Dolorès Ombrage !

Putain quelle calamité cette bonne femme ! Mais son père lui avait recommandé d'être bien sage et bien poli avec elle ! Sournoises et viles manœuvres politiciennes entre Lucius « Regard-glacial » Malfoy et le Ministère ! Heureusement qu'il pourrait se payer de la distraction avec ce trésor volé ... emprunté dans le recoin secret, derrière la porte interdite, au fin fond du grenier du manoir.

C'est vrai ça ! A quoi ça servait que son père lui apprenne des sortilèges de magie presque noire si c'était pas pour s'en servir ! Le Alohomoramora par exemple, qui ouvrait tout, mais absolument tout même ce qu'il ne fallait pas ! Et le Pepetrificatum qui immobilisait n'importe quoi, mouches comprises, dans un rayon de cinq pieds six pouces pendant onze minutes, quatorze secondes et dix-sept centièmes, hein ? C'était fait pour les Scrouts à pétard ?

Alors oui, il était monté en douce au grenier ! Ça le démangeait depuis trop longtemps ! Pire qu'une puce sur le dos du bichon de sa mère ! Oui, il avait alohomoramoré la porte taboue et tout pétrifié à la ronde, même le vieux hibou tout déplumé qui logeait sous les tuiles ! Oui il avait ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes quand il avait vu ce qui était planqué là ! Oui il l'avait prise ... avec des gants en peau de dragon tout de même ! Faut pas plaisanter avec les trucs trop innocents pour être honnêtes !

Et il l'avait emportée dans sa chambre.

Une simple boîte en bois; rectangulaire, verte, entourée d'un nœud de satin argenté poussiéreux, portant en écriture cursive le mot « _Pupazzo _»

_Pupazzo_ ? Késaco ? Draco avait secoué ... doucement ... fort ... Juste un petit bruit, des objets mal rangés qui cognent ensemble ... Il avait regardé dessus, rien de plus que le mot _Pupazzo_, en italique. Sur les côtés, rien. En dessous ... Ah en dessous, une étiquette un peu décollée, un peu déchirée, portant un texte en ... c'est de l'italien ça ?

_« Leggere con attenzionne » ... _

Ben en voilà des manières ! Traiter les gens de con, comme ça, de but en blanc ! Légère ? Attention ? Alors ça ne doit pas être dangereux s'il faut juste une attention légère ! Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un truc qu'on a oublié là depuis des siècles ! Tiens justement une date : 1881. C'est vieux ça ! Et père dit toujours que les objets perdent toute magie au bout de cent ans. J'ouvre ? J'ouvre pas ? Allez, j'ouvre !

Draco avait dénoué le nœud de satin ... Là ... Tout doucement ... Baguette en main au cas-z-où ... Mais ... Ah bah ! Tout ça pour ça ... Deux croisillons de bois ... Des espèces de longues ficelles avec au bout des petites boules pourvues de minuscules crochets ... Jamais vu un truc pareil ... A quoi ça pouvait bien servir? Ah un petit livre ... Chouette ! Des dessins ! Pas besoin d'avoir étudié les langues étrangères ...

Et des dessins animés en plus ! Mais non ! Pas comme les « mangras ... mankas ... gambas ... », ces machins japonais dont raffolait Théodore, ces histoires de super héros aux super pouvoirs où tout le monde meurt à la fin ! Ou pas puisqu'un de ces foutus ... ah mangas durait depuis au moins cent épisodes. C'était lassant à la fin !

Sauf que quelquefois, ils étaient « meugnons », ces « bishônen » avec leurs grands yeux de toutes les couleurs, leur nez pointu un peu comme le sien et leur petite bouche rouge ! Tous avec des noms à coucher dehors, des « Chan »-ci, des « Tsu »-là, ou des «Yoko-Yumi-Yaka » à la pelle mais tout de même, juste des personnages de papier, pas très « palpables ». Et « palper », Draco Malfoy en avait bien envie ... et peloter, pétrir, caresser, pincer ... juste un petit peu ... et aussi lécher, sucer, aspirer, mordiller ... tout quoi ! La totale !

Oui, parce que mordiller, ça le faisait pour les filles, dixit Crabbe, le grand costaud genre homme des bois, le suborneur de donzelles en pâmoison ! Elles lui tombaient dans les bras comme des fridules dans une toile d'Aragog et ensuite elles parlaient en soupirant de ses suçons d'amour et de ses affolantes mordillures. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !

Bon, le grand Vincent se prenait aussi quelques vents de temps en temps mais moins que Goyle, qui se consumait d'amour pour la Mirabella Swann, une Serdaigle de septième année, une poseuse qui le regardait comme ... qui ne le regardait même pas d'ailleurs ! Il l'appelait sa Déesse Étoilée, sa Fée des Forêts Lointaines, son Ondine aux yeux pers ! Il lui envoyait des poèmes dithyrambiques, le nigaud, et ça la faisait rigoler ... Punaise de poison de saleté de fille !

Mais revenons à cet intéressant petit livre magique. Pas besoin de sortir de Poudlard pour comprendre ... Comprendre qu'on avait mis la main sur un trésor et que c'était pas pour des prunes que la boîte verte au ruban d'argent était planquée dans ce recoin du manoir ! Qui l'avait cachée-là ? Un ancêtre Malfoy de retour d'Italie peut-être ? Un manipulateur de première, en tous cas, dans tous les sens du terme.

Oui parce que avec un _Pupazzo_, on attrapait tout ce qu'on voulait - ou presque - et ensuite, on lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il suffisait de bien suivre les instructions données par les dessins : tenir un croisillon dans chaque main, secouer les ficelles et les envoyer vers la cible à capturer comme le fil d'une canne à pêche. Un peu d'adresse et hop ! La « chose » était à vous, immobile, muette et docile Une MARIONNETTE !

Et le summum de l'histoire, c'était que le sortilège ne laissait pas de traces dans sa mémoire ! Mieux que l'Obliviate ! Quand il prenait fin, au bout de 9 minutes, 9 secondes et 9 centièmes, Draco avait vérifié avec l'horloge parlante magique, le machin capturé se « réveillait » et ne se souvenait de rien. Genre ahuri, hébété, hagard ! Ha ha ha ! Trop drôle !

Enfin Draco n'avait essayé jusqu'à présent que sur des animaux et aujourd'hui sur Peeves, mais ça devait être pareil avec les humains. Oui, ben bon ! Les humains ce serait pour plus tard. D'abord des trucs faciles. Fallait qu'il se fasse la main ! LES mains ! Ses mains fines et blanches et aristocratiques de Malfoy ! Et il n'avait même pas besoin de gants en peau de dragon ! A mains nues qu'on secouait le _Pupazzo_ !

En plus, à ce moment-là, pour qu'on ne vous remarque pas, vous étiez désillusionné, quasiment invisible ! C'est vrai ça, les marionnettes mari-marionnent mais on ne doit jamais voir le marionnettiste qui tient les fils ! Là par exemple, pour « avoir » Peeves, il s'était posté dans le couloir en haut des escaliers, contre la balustrade et personne ne pouvait le voir. Une gracieuse colonne et un rebord de pierre sculptée, voilà ce qu'il était en apparence ! Génial !

Bien sûr, maintenant il avait de l'entraînement ! Le premier truc qu'il avait « péché », c'était le vieux hibou du grenier. Il lui avait fait faire des figures acrobatiques en vol, des loopings, des vrilles, des passages sur le dos ... Le volatile avait mis une semaine à s'en remettre. S'il s'en était remis ! Il avait l'air tout bizarre maintenant ...

Ensuite, il avait fait défiler dans le parc du manoir les deux paons blancs de son père. Au pas de l'oie, les pin-paons ! Et plus vite que ça ! Il les détestait. Toujours à faire la roue et à crier « Léon Léon ». Pouvaient pas dire autre chose non? « Vive les Sangs-Purs ! » par exemple ! Draco avait essayé mais la Nature a ses limites. Dommage dommage !

Tout ça pour dire que, dès que les petites boules crochues étaient fixées dessus, le sujet captif était en votre pouvoir. Et d'après les dessins animés, vous pouviez le faire bouger, parler, chanter, danser même ! On murmurait l'action à accomplir, on agitait les croisillons et pouf ! ça marchait ! Pas plus difficile que ça ! Enfin dans la limite du possible. Il avait tenté de faire miauler le bichon de sa mère mais là encore, il s'était heurté à une mauvaise volonté évidente. « Aou » oui, « Mi-Aou » non ! Bof !

Bon, c'était pas tout ça mais les minutes tournaient et tout à l'heure, Peeves serait « réveillé » avant de subir la honte et l'opprobre de se faire couvrir de détritus divers. Ce déjeuner traînait en longueur ! Tous des ventres sur pattes ces Poudlardiens ! Ah ! Enfin ! Une fille qui sortait en finissant de manger une pomme. Une Pouffsouffle, la Susan Bones ! Très bien ça ! Elle allait rameuter sa bande de dégénérés du cerveau. La fête pouvait commencer ! Tant pis pour les Serpentards ! Z'avaient qu'à être les plus rapides !

Le premier machin que reçut le poltergeist fut donc un beau gros trognon de pomme. Il fut suivi de beaucoup d'autres projectiles, verts, jaunes, rouges, caca d'oie ou lie de vin, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, un, deux, trois rugissements se fassent entendre simultanément. Peeves sortait du _Pupazzo_ en braillant des insultes. Rusard accourait en beuglant de fureur. Et Dolorès Ombrage qui avait reçu « par hasard » la dernière tomate trop mûre glapissait un sortilège qui fort heureusement n'atteignit personne.

Ce fut la ruée Les élèves s'égaillèrent dans tous les sens Le lieu du crime se vida à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les trois hurleurs restèrent seuls au milieu de la poubelle immonde qu'était devenu le Hall de Poudlard. Ils se regardèrent, impuissants. Et d'une seule voix, ils lancèrent à la fois le soupçon, le jugement et la condamnation. « Les jumeaux Weasley ! »

Bien que totalement innocente, l'entité bicéphale fut punie et rumina une prochaine vengeance. .

Draco Malfoy avait filé sans demander son reste dès que les longues ficelles s'étaient rétractées jusqu'à lui. Il avait couru jusqu'à la statue toute proche de Grégory le Hautain et avait dissimulé la boîte verte derrière le socle. Il y avait là un renfoncement connu de très peu de gens. C'était sa mère qui lui avait révélé cette cache secrète. Autrefois, Lucius et elle y déposaient en douce leurs billets d'amour. Ah ! Folle jeunesse !

Une semaine plus tard, Draco était fin prêt pour passer à la vitesse supérieure c'est-à-dire pour harponner son premier humain ... ou sa première humaine. Il ne serait pas trop regardant pour ce galop d'essai. Fallait juste voir comment ça se passerait. Les fioritures, ce serait pour plus tard. Il avait repris son poste en haut du couloir dominant le Hall. C'était dimanche, il n'y avait pas cours. Un isolé finirait bien par se pointer au bon endroit au bon moment.

Tiens justement ! La cible idéale ! Des baskets bleues, une robe à fleurs vertes, des radis roses aux oreilles, le Chicaneur à la main ... Lunatik Lovegood soi-même ! Elle marchait lentement ... les yeux dans le vague ... Trop facile ! Draco lança les fils. Ils frôlèrent la Serdaigle et ... se rétractèrent sans s'accrocher à elle ! Merde et remerde ! Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré ? Surtout qu'elle avait levé la tête et s'exclamait :

«Tiens Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

-Mon Ronflack Cornu préféré ! Tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

-Non, mais si tu veux, on peut le chercher ensemble ! »

La peste soit des filles de tout âge, de toutes conditions et de toutes couleurs ! Retraite stratégique en vitesse ! ... Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Aurais-je fait une fausse manœuvre ? Voyons ! Consultons l'oracle ... heu le petit livre ... non ... c'est bien ça ... croisillons dans les mains ... lancer des fils ... alors pourquoi ?

Assis par terre à côté de la statue du Hautain, Draco tournait et retournait la boîte verte en cogitant de tous ses neurones. « Shit et reshit ! » murmura-t-il. Oui, c'était un truc que Blaise disait quand quelque chose n'allait pas ! Blaisou connaissait trois mots de langues étrangères et s'en servait à bon escient. Machinalement, Draco regarda la fameuse étiquette qui le traitait moqueusement de con. Et la dernière ligne lui sauta aux yeux !

_« Utilizzo Pupazza su una ragazza. »_

Mais bien sûr ! Utiliser _Pupazza_ sur une fille ! Les deux autres mots que Blaisaille connaissait, c'était « bellissima ragazza » ! Il les disait d'un air coquin en croisant une nana du genre Gabriella Montès la Serdie ou même Victoria Anelka, une Pouffie ! Son camarade Serpentard avait vraiment des goûts douteux ! Mais bon, tout le monde n'avait pas la « classe » d'un aristocrate homo comme lui !

Alors, ça voulait dire que le _Pupazzo_ ne marchait qu'avec les garçons ! Mais c'était tout bon, ça ! La gent femelle pouvait aller se rhabiller ! Et même se déshabiller si elle voulait ! Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, les Vénus de pacotille ! Ah ! Parlez-moi d'un bel Apollon, au corps bronzé, aux muscles bien dessinés et aux cheveux bouclés ! Tiens ! Faudrait qu'il essaye de cramponner le Justin Finch Fletchley ! Pas mal le Pouffsouffle !

Mais alors ... ça n'était pas UN ancêtre qui avait rapporté le _Pupazzo_ d'un voyage au pays du chianti, des raviolis et du salami ! Ce devait être une de ses aïeules ! C'est qu'il y en avait des drôles dans la lignée des Malfoy ! ... Draco connaissait son arbre généalogique par cœur. Une flopée de Sangs « Nickel » mariés à des Sangs « Pur Chrome ».

De toute façon, celles et ceux qui avaient osé déroger à cette loi de bronze ou d'airain avaient été biffés et effacés, leur branche sciée et brûlée, leurs noms frappés du sceau de l'indignité. Alors, voyons ... scrutons notre ascendance féminine immaculée ... Quelle Malfoy du passé avait pu rapporter, sans doute utiliser puis cacher le « trésor » maintenant retrouvé ?

Liatrix au Cœur-de-Pierre ? Agrippa Trois-Mornilles ? La Capricieuse - ou était-ce la Capiteuse - Aliénor ? Guenièvre Cuisse-Légère ? Mmmm ... Plus probablement Brunehaut la Laide, une exception parmi les dames Malfoy réputées pour leur charme et leur beauté.

... Brunehaut, l'arrière-arrière-grand-tante aux cinq maris qui, selon la tradition familiale, l'avaient bécotée, mignotée, chouchoutée, qui avaient fait ses trente-six volontés, comme des pantins, l'un après la mort de l'autre évidemment, et sans rechigner !

Au fond, quelle importance ? Le principal était ailleurs. Garçons de Poudlard, gardez-vous de droite ! Gardez-vous de gauche ! Ou plutôt gardez-vous d'en haut ! Draco Malfoy entrait en chasse et ça allait guignoliser sous le grand lustre du Hall ! Pourvu que ça marche et qu'il n'y ait pas un nouvel empêchement de rapter en rond !

Mais non ! Tout alla comme sur des roulettes et le Serpentard rapta !

Au début, il ne sut trop quoi faire des garçons qu'il péchait à la mouche ... à la ligne ... au lamparo ... Non non, pas à la drague ! Avec le _Pupazzo_, inutile de draguer, le poisson se jetait de lui-même dans les filets. Il se dégota donc plusieurs jolis spécimens et tenta quelques actions de base ... De loin ... Il n'était pas encore prêt pour tripoter ou consommer.

Il fit trotter en rond autour du Hall Anthony Golstein, le Serdaigle aux yeux bleus, qui en eut le tournis pendant plusieurs jours. Il laissa en plan fixe pendant les neuf minutes un Cormac McLaggen à la bouche ouverte et à la langue pendante, parce que c'était juste une erreur de tir. En fait, il visait le Justin Finch Machin et l'avait raté. Le Griffie en garda longtemps un air ahuri qui lui allait particulièrement bien.

Il suggéra à Owen Cauldwell de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard haut et clair. Hmm ... Un peu trop jeune, le môme, sa voix était en train de muer et dérapait dans les aigus. Il s'attaqua même à un Serpentard, William Harper, qui l'avait malencontreusement bousculé dans le couloir menant aux cachots et ne s'était pas assez platement excusé. Il lui souffla juste : « Danse ! » et il en rigola tant que la colonne et la rambarde qui le désillusionnaient semblaient vibrer.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'idée directrice de son apprentissage de marionnettiste lui vint : il allait faire chanter et danser ses pantins ! Ce serait comique ! Il se débrouillerait pour qu'il y ait des spectateurs en nombre, ainsi son absence passerait inaperçue ... Et surtout, il ferait chi ... enrager sans risques la pénible, l'insupportable Ombrage qui venait tout juste de pondre le Décret d'éducation numéro 13 interdisant à Poudlard toute forme de musique sans son autorisation expresse!

Et donc, un samedi après-midi, juste après le déjeuner, Draco Malfoy, bienheureux possesseur d'un _Pupazzo_ jubilatoire autant que mystérieux, captura Ernie MacMillan, un garçon de son âge, plutôt du genre coincé, et murmura en secouant légèrement les fils : « Chante et danse ! » La surprise fut totale. Après trois secondes d'immobilité, le Pouffsouffle se redressa, dos droit, tête droite, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et ouvrit la bouche.

Le son nasillard qui en sortit était celui d'une cornemuse et Ernie se lança dans une gigue endiablée. Il levait haut les genoux, sautait en avant, en arrière, glissait en pas chassés sur les côtés, tendait la main comme s'il avait une cavalière et tout cela sur un rythme parfait, en vrai Ecossais pur malt qu'il était. En quelques instants, la salle à manger se vida et tout autour de lui, un cercle de spectateurs se mit à battre des mains en cadence.

Ce ne fut pas la seule surprise ! Au bout d'une minute, une fille s'avança, Mandy Brocklehurst, une Serdaigle au visage de porcelaine et aux cheveux auburn, du genre mignonne. Elle prit la main de Ernie et ils continuèrent la danse en couple. C'était bluffant ! C'était magique ! C'était stupéfiant et en haut des escaliers, un Serpentard sidéré contemplait le spectacle que son sortilège secret avait créé.

Les professeurs étaient sortis à leur tour. La plupart d'entre eux avait l'air ravis, sauf évidemment Severus Snape qui grimaçait. Minerva MacGonagall se balançait très légèrement en rythme et Fillius Flitwick battait discrètement la mesure. La Dolorès Ombrage, quant à elle, essayait de forcer les rangs des spectateurs mais elle ne parvenait pas à avancer.

La femme en robe rose écumait de rage et ne pouvait rien faire. On aurait dit qu'une barrière aussi efficace qu'un Protego isolait les danseurs et que rien ni personne n'avait le pouvoir de les arrêter. La gigue dura à peu près neuf minutes. Puis sur une dernière note de cornemuse, Ernie et sa cavalière se saluèrent et s'immobilisèrent, à peine essoufflés. Des applaudissements nourris et des acclamations sans fin s'élevèrent.

Les deux danseurs parurent sortir d'un songe. En haut de l'escalier, les fils s'étaient rétractés. Le charme du _Pupazzo_ était terminé et il était bien plus grand que ne le pensait Draco ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. D'un tout petit sort murmuré, il avait déclenché « ça », un truc aussi énorme que « ça » ! C'était inouï, incroyable, inimaginable, dément ! ... Ça en ouvrait, des perspectives !

Il fonça mettre la boîte verte sous la protection du Hautain, descendit en vitesse rejoindre ses camarades et tapa dans ses mains comme tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que la Ombrage menace de coller toute l'école pour la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Ernie et Mandy furent punis jusqu'à la fin du mois. Durement punis. Ils portèrent longtemps sur leurs mains une phrase écrite en lettres de sang : « Il est interdit de danser la gigue à Poudlard »

Mais pendant leur retenue, ils apprirent à se connaître et tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut le premier couple qui se forma grâce au _Pupazzo_ et il fut suivi de plusieurs autres.

La vie reprit son cours. Draco Malfoy se dit sagement qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses et surtout qu'il ne devait pas renouveler « ça » trop souvent. Trop risqué ! Il se conduisit donc en Serpentard de base.

Il brilla en Potions, ricana en Soins aux créatures magiques, s'évertua à attraper le vif d'or au Quidditch et se montra parfaitement obséquieux devant Madame Ombrage en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'en pensait pas moins que le pseudo enseignement de la dame à la veste rose était complètement nul mais il aurait fait semblant de se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. Heureusement que son père lui avait appris les sortilèges de base !

Comme d'habitude, Serpentards et Griffondors s'affrontèrent au détour des couloirs, en regards, en paroles ou même carrément à coups de poings, sous l'œil désabusé des Serdaigles et celui résigné des Pouffsouffles . La routine quoi ! Sauf que quelques jours avant la fin du premier trimestre, Draco sentit l'envie de jouer au _Pupazzo_ le démanger.

Il se rappelait le fameux bal de Noël pendant la Coupe de Feu et avait envie de titiller la Ombrage, parce que faire des courbettes devant ce fléau de la nature pour obéir à son père était une chose mais fallait pas exagérer non plus ! La mégère aux joues trop roses avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Sa manie de pondre des Décrets d'éducation commençait à bien faire !

Donc, Draco Malfoy, le sourire aux lèvres et une boîte verte posée discrètement à ses pieds, se posta un jour, à la fin du déjeuner, dans la galerie en haut des escaliers du Hall. Il guetta et en fut récompensé. Neville Londubat, le stupide Griffondor, bon à rien ou plutôt mauvais à tout, sortit de la grande salle, pour son malheur avant les autres. Le pantin parfait !

Un tournemain, un sortilège « Chante et danse » soufflé et ... ET ... L'écho de cent violons s'échappa d'une bouche entrouverte et le presque Cracmol se mit à tournoyer. Un bras gracieusement tendu au niveau de ses épaules, l'autre autour de la taille d'une partenaire imaginaire, le visage souriant légèrement penché de côté, le foutu Griffondor VALSAIT ! Et le pire, c'est que c'était beau et qu'il faisait « ça » bien !

De nouveau, le public accourut. Les professeurs arrivèrent en riant sous cape, sauf Snape impassible et la Dolorès en pétard. Même Dumbledore était là et il marquait la cadence en balançant ses mains. Une fois encore, une fille s'approcha du danseur et s'accorda à ses pas. Cette fois c'était Hannah Abbott, la Pouffsouffle. La durée fut la même, environ neuf minutes, après quoi les danseurs se « réveillèrent ».

« Non non, Madame Ombrage ! Pas de punition irréfléchie cette fois, prévint le Directeur avant que la harpie n'ouvre la bouche. Nous avons affaire à un phénomène nouveau et mystérieux. Notre professeur d'Enchantements va en déterminer la cause. Si la faute n'incombe pas aux élèves, il est injuste de les punir. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez quitter le Hall en silence. Monsieur Flitwick va chercher d'où provient ce sortilège. »

Ce petit discours avait donné à Draco le temps de ranger la boîte et de rejoindre en douce le groupe des Serpentards. Les derniers mots du professeur Dumbledore lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos. Le vieux schnock était peut-être cinglé mais sa puissance magique était grande. Celle du minuscule professeur d'Enchantements aussi. Et si ... Mais non ... Jusqu'à présent, le _Pupazzo_ avait été indétectable.

Draco aurait été rassuré s'il avait entendu ce que Filius Flitwick grommela dans sa barbe quand il fut seul au milieu du Hall.

« Ah ! Tu m'as traité de demi-portion et de minus, punaise d'Ombrage ! Tu peux toujours te gratter pour que je te dise d'où vient ce sortilège, vieille peau de vache ! Même si je le savais, je ne te le révèlerais pas. De toute façon, je ne vois aucune trace magique, aucun résidu de maléfice ... Il se passe ici quelque chose de bizarre mais à priori, ce n'est pas dangereux s'il s'agit juste de faire danser un couple d'élèves ... Peut-être une résurgence du pouvoir de Rowena Serdaigle ! Elle aimait la musique dit sa légende ! Va pour le phénomène inexpliqué ! »

Le soir au dîner, le Directeur annonça gravement aux professeurs et aux élèves réunis dans la salle à manger que le Hall de Poudlard était frappé d'un EVAMA dORNE, un Enchantement Visuel et Auditif à Manifestations Aléatoires, d'Origine Récente et Non Elucidée. Ce n'était pas dangereux et ça passerait tout seul comme la grippe H1N1. La prochaine fois, que tout le monde danse ! Ça dérouillerait les articulations et ça dériderait les neurones !

L'explication donnée d'un ton solennel cloua le bec de la Dolorès Ombrage, même si sous son gilet de peluche rose, elle était prête à exploser comme une grenade trop mûre.

Ce soir-là, Neville Londubat demanda à Hannah Abbott si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui et elle répondit « Oui » en rougissant joliment.

Sous son baldaquin, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy jubila tout seul, bien égoïstement. Le _Pupazzo_ était vraiment génial ! Il remettrait « ça » après les vacances et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Janvier arriva avec son lot de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Madame Dolorès Jane Ombrage, nommée Grande Inquisitrice par le Ministre lui-même, arpentait d'un pas conquérant les couloirs de Poudlard, fourrant son nez renifleur partout, distribuant punitions et retenues à qui bon lui semblait, surtout aux Griffondors, et vidant petit à petit les sabliers de leurs rubis, de leurs topazes et de leurs saphirs tout en remplissant au contraire celui aux émeraudes. Il n'y a pas de petits profits, c'était une ancienne Serpentarde.

Elle songeait à se faire aider dans son travail de purification de Poudlard par une Brigade Spéciale avec à sa tête Draco Malfoy qui lui cirait si joliment les pompes. Le dit Draco Malfoy était travaillé, lui, par tout autre chose. Pendant les vacances, il avait brusquement grandi et embelli. Il plaisait et il s'en rendait compte. Pas besoin finalement de se décarcasser, les filles soupiraient et se retournaient sur son passage. Il laissait faire.

Ainsi, les grandes de « sixième et septième année », même la belle Pénélope Deauclaire, le regardaient avec convoitise. Elles le frôlaient en passant, lui passaient la main dans les cheveux, lui caressaient la joue en murmurant d'une voix languide : « Qu'il est mignon ! » Les plus jeunes béaient d'admiration et les filles de son âge lui envoyaient des mots doux sur du parchemin rose et parfumé. D'ici à ce qu'il soit officiellement nommé « Sex symbol de l'année », y avait pas des kilomètres !

Bon d'accord, il aurait préféré que ce soient des garçons qui lui fassent des avances. Mais pour la gloire et le fun, les filles c'était déjà bien. Si on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut, on prend ce qu'on a sous la main et Draco Malfoy songeait sérieusement à mettre sa main, ses mains, quelque part. Pansy, par exemple, lui lançait des œillades incendiaires et Millicent poussait sur son passage des soupirs énamourés. Autant commencer par là, ça restait dans la famille, si l'on peut dire.

Il flirta avec l'une puis avec l'autre, sans trop de conviction mais quoi ... faut pas faire le difficile pour les premières fois. L'une avait la poitrine avenante et l'autre un arrière-train rebondi. C'était toujours ça de pris. De quoi parle-t-on, croyez-vous, dans les dortoirs de garçons, entre « hommes » ? De Quidditch et de nanas ! Draco pouvait maintenant gloser sur les deux sujets avec ses copains en sachant de quoi il parlait !

Chacun y allait de son couplet sauf Blaise qui restait discret sur ses amours. Mais Théo avait avoué qu'il en pinçait pour Simonetta Faucett. Bon, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, c'était une Serdaigle mais ça restait acceptable. Draco se dit qu'il allait faire à son camarade le coup du _Pupazzo_, histoire d'activer un peu la chose. On était à la mi janvier, dehors, il faisait un froid de Détraqueur, c'était le moment de se réchauffer.

Il œuvra donc pour le bien de son camarade Serpentard et le captura un dimanche après le déjeuner. « Chante et danse » rigola-t-il en tenant fermement les croisillons de bois. Et là ! Baoum ! L'explosion ! Un torrent de décibels ... batterie endiablée, guitares électriques en folie ... et le rock and roll prit possession de Théo et accessoirement du Hall de Poudlard. Le grand lustre de cristal en frémit de toutes ses pampilles.

La salle à manger se vida en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch et les Poudlardiens bouche bée virent une sorte de feu follet faire sur la mosaïque de l'entrée des figures acrobatiques avec beaucoup de grâce et un rythme époustouflant. Il fut rejoint par ... Ginny-la-rousse ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! La Weaslette de Griffondor ! Et elle y allait de bon cœur, la gamine ! Avec ses cheveux roux en sarabande, elle ressemblait à un écureuil sautant de branche en branche ! Elle et Théo ... s'harmonisaient !

Gagnés par la folie de la danse et avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore en tête, les plus hardis se joignirent à eux et neuf minutes durant, la musique de sauvages secoua les vieux murs, les tableaux, les armures et même une colonne de pierre en haut de l'escalier. Raaah ! Elvis pouvait reposer en paix ! Bien vivant, le rock and roll !

Ombrage vira au rouge et de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles. Ne pouvant punir la fille pour la danse, elle l'inculpa d'indécence parce qu'elle avait montré ses jambes jusqu'aux cuisses mais elle ne fit aucune remontrance au jeune Serpentard. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été possédé par ce sortilège incontrôlable, cet ...ERA ... DORA ...DEVASTA surgi de nulle part.

La jeune Griffondor fut mise en retenue avec des lignes douloureuses à copier pendant trois samedis après-midi. A chaque fois, Théo vint l'attendre à la sortie avec un flacon d'essence de Murlap apaisante. Quand la punition se termina, Ginny Weasley, la jolie rouquine, tira la langue à ses trois enquiquineurs de frères et ronronna dans les bras musclés de son beau rocker. Au grand dam de Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas prévu cette issue ... heu ... heureuse.

Mais du coup, cela lui donna des idées saugrenues. En utilisant les dispositions que le _Pupazzo_ semblait avoir pour la formation des couples - ce qui était logique si on se référait à Brunehaut la Laide et ses cinq maris - le Serpentard, en pouffant de plaisir anticipé, décida de se faire ... entremetteuse ? ... marieuse ? ...non, pour un homme on disait accordeur. Ça se faisait beaucoup en Irlande lui avait dit un jour sa mère, qui cherchait une bichonne pour sa boule de poils en rut.

Début février, la chance sourit au Serpentard. Il guettait un beau spécimen mâle du haut de son escalier et vit arriver Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ça, pour être beau, il était beau, le Roger, tout à fait le genre de Draco. Grand, brun aux yeux bleus, une fossette au menton, toujours le sourire aux lèvres ... Niais, le sourire mais on ne demande pas aux beaux garçons d'avoir inventé la poudre de Cheminette ! Hétéro malheureusement vu ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines.

D'un lancer de fils que lui aurait envié un pêcheur à la mouche, Draco harponna son objectif et éructa le « Chante et danse » en se gondolant par avance. Le beau brun se figea, son dos prit une jolie courbure arrière, tout sourire disparut de son visage qu'il tourna bien raide vers son épaule gauche et de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'exhala le son nostalgique d'un bandonéon accentué par la note plaintive d'un violon. Seul au milieu du Hall, portant en lui toute la mélancolie du monde, Roger Davies entama ...

... Un tango argentin ! Oh ! Merlin tout puissant ! Le truc langoureux par excellence ! Le parfait piège à filles ! Sauf que là, c'était le Serdaigle de mes deux qui allait se faire piéger ! Ah ! _Divino_ _Pupazzo_ ! Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Alors alors, quelle nana bien conne allait succomber aux charmes du beau ténébreux ? Elles accouraient toutes, aussi avides que des piranhas encerclant une proie sanglante.

Et paf ! Qui c'est qui se retrouve entre les bras du latino de banlieue ? La Cho Chang ! Et ils dansent, et ils enchaînent figure sur figure, et ils glissent, et elle le vampe, et il la regarde comme s'il allait la bouffer toute crue ! La grande parade du sexe et de l'amour ! Le nirvana ! Le summum ! Et les autres qui regardent et n'osent pas s'en mêler tellement c'est proche de la perfection !

Les minutes passent, le miracle se poursuit. Même la Dolorès est stupéfiée sur place ! Elle a peut-être du sang espagnol dans les veines, qui sait ? Et tout à coup, Draco remarque là, dans un coin reculé du Hall, un garçon au visage attristé. Tiens, d'où il sort celui-là ? Ça fait un paquet de jours qu'il n'a pas pensé à lui et qu'il ne l'a pas vu traîner avec sa bande dans les couloirs du château.

Il doit se planquer la plupart du temps car l'espèce de crapaud au collier rose le harcèle sans arrêt et lui colle punitions sur punitions. Draco l'en plaindrait presque, s'il avait le temps ! Mais pourquoi fait-il cette tête ? Par Salazar ... le Balafré serait-il amoureux de la belle Cho ? Hé ben, tu peux aller te rhabiller chez Tout Nu, Griffondor à la manque ! Trop moche, trop maigre, trop jeune surtout ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face au beau Davies !

Mais tant que j'y pense ... qu'est-ce qu'il devient le fameux Elu du monde sorcier ? Depuis le début de l'année, il est inexistant, incolore, inodore et sans saveur. D'ailleurs, la Gazette du Sorcier dit qu'il a le cerveau dérangé. Il prétend que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps est ressuscité d'entre les trépassés et qu'il reconstitue son armée de Mangemorts.

N'importe quoi ! Son père le saurait si c'était le cas. Il était un fervent partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, il a même sur le bras gauche une Marque noire, pas très jolie d'ailleurs, qui prouve son allégeance au Maître des Ténèbres, à celui qui autrefois voulait redonner le pouvoir aux Sangs Purs et rabattre le caquet de tous ces Sangs-Mêlés et surtout des Sangs-de-Bourbe ...

Distrait par ces réflexions bien éloignées de la musique et de la danse, Draco fut surpris par la fin du Tango. Déjà les fils se rétractaient pendant qu'en bas, les applaudissements éclataient. Vite, ranger la précieuse boîte verte au pied du Hautain et rejoindre les autres ! Draco se poserait des questions existentielles sur le foutu Griffondor une autre fois !

Cho et Roger se firent les yeux doux puis ils passèrent rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Pelotage et bécotage sont les activités de base des jeunes gens des deux sexes et même du troisième et du quatrième. Draco en rêvait et quelquefois le matin, il constatait que ça le travaillait. Dur.

Et ce fut le jour de la Saint Valentin. Dés le matin, l'école se pouffsoufflisa Les cartes dégoulinantes de mièvrerie et les boîtes de chocolat enrubannées changèrent de mains. Certains en recevaient beaucoup, Draco Malfoy fut de ceux-là. Et parmi les mots doux parfumés à la violette des filles, il eut la surprise de trouver un message viril venant d'un ... Serdaigle. Eddy Carmichael lui déclarait sa flamme.

« Je sais que tu aimes les filles, lui disait-il en substance, mais tu verras, c'est bien meilleur avec un garçon. Viens ce soir à la Tour d'Astronomie. Je te montrerai ce que c'est que ... baiser ? » Mais il est fou celui-là ! Pour qui il se prend, le Serdie de mes deux ? Draco Malfoy lança un regard malveillant vers la table voisine et vit un éphèbe aux longs cheveux noirs lui faire une œillade engageante.

N'importe quoi ! Il haussa les épaules et fit semblant de jeter la carte. Mais en son for intérieur, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être l'occasion de ferrer un poisson plus à son goût que la Éloïse Midgen qui lui avait envoyé des chocolats en forme de cœur et le contemplait de loin avec des yeux de merlan frit. Aussi, le soir, au lieu d'aller à ce rendez-vous foireux, il se colla en haut du Hall et, _Pupazzo_ en main, il guetta son prochain gibier.

Carmichael, qui l'avait vu quitter discrètement la Grande Salle, en sortit à son tour, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres. Mais des petits machins crochus l'engluèrent au passage et une voix ironique susurra sous le grand lustre. « Chante et danse, beau brun ! Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire ! » Une, deux secondes d'immobilité et le Serdaigle fut pris de folie, une folie totalement contagieuse.

Il se mit à crier : « Hey Macarena* ! » Et il entama un chant dans une langue étrangère. « Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena ... Hey Macarena ! » Il faisait en même temps des gestes avec ses bras et il sautait en rythme en ayant l'air de bien s'amuser. D'ailleurs, Draco se sentait tout à coup des fourmis dans les pieds.

Les élèves jaillirent de la Grande Salle et à peine en étaient-ils sortis que la fièvre de la danse les prenait. Bientôt, le Hall fut rempli d'une foule de jeunes qui chantaient et dansaient en choeur dans un ensemble parfait. Puis madame Chourave arriva et elle se joignit aux élèves, suivie des autres professeurs. C'était miraculeux ! Tout le monde s'y mettait, même Albus Dumbledore, même Severus Snape ! Oui oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! ... et même ... Oh ! Joie et Allégresse ! Même l'abominable Ombrage en chaussures roses !

Personne ne résistait à la Macarena ! Pas même un blond désillusionné couleur de muraille, aux mains pourtant encombrées de deux croisillons de bois. Et je te lance les bras en avant ! Et je te mets les mains sur la tête, les hanches, les fesses ! Et je te fais des quarts-de-tour pendant que les fils magiques s'emmêlent un peu mais tiennent bon ! C'était dément ! Et ça dura neuf minutes et quelques broutilles de secondes. Après quoi, tout le monde s'arrêta, se regarda et éclata de rire.

Tout secoué par un fou-rire intarissable, Draco fonça ranger sa boîte merveilleuse et se glissa parmi les autres, ni vu ni connu j' t'emb ... Ah oui, je l'ai déjà dit ... bon, j' t'emberlificote alors !. Des couples se formaient. Les Valentins et les Valentines du jour s'enlaçaient par la taille et quittaient le Hall pour pouvoir se conter fleurette à l'aise dans tous les coins sombres du château. Les professeurs s'éloignaient en essayant de reprendre un air sérieux mais c'était dur, sauf pour Snape ! .

Draco se sentit agrippé par la main et avant de disparaître dans un couloir, il eut le temps de voir la Dolorès, pétrifiée sous le lustre de cristal. Sa rage était si forte que les pampilles tremblaient au dessus de sa tête et faisaient en s'entrechoquant le bruit délicat du cristal qui se brise. Le Serpentard eut le temps de penser :« Pourvu qu'elle le reçoive sur le nœud nœud rose de sa perruque la garce ! » avant qu'une bouche humide ne se pose sur la sienne.

Que ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce ? Carmichael avait-il osé ? Draco repoussa rudement la personne qui se collait à lui. Ouf ! Ça avait de la poitrine ! Une fille ! La Éloïse aux grands yeux pseudo-candides et aux lèvres hardies ! Beurk ! Le blond jeune homme eut une grimace de dégoût et colla une beigne à l'ambitieuse qui se mit à pleurnicher ! Il la planta là et parcourut d'un pas raide les couloirs du château pour regagner la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Non mais !

Il croisa tout ce que Poudlard comptait en âge de flirter. Ça se pelotait et ça se bécotait dans tous les coins. Des petits anges ailés tentaient de voler d'un couple à l'autre, poursuivis par le Baron Sanglant déchaîné qui les faisait exploser en plein vol. Ah ! On s'en souviendrait de la Saint Valentin de cette année ! Guimauve et Pouffsoufflerie à tous les étages ! La Macarena avait fait des ravages dans les corps et dans les cœurs !

Draco se sentait tout de même un peu solitaire parmi tous ces gens enlacés. Mais il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui à n'avoir pas trouvé son âme sœur d'un soir. Au détour de la galerie qui donnait sur le parc, il aperçut ... mais oui ! Un Griffondor esseulé, le Balafré soi-même, qui soupirait à fendre l'âme. Il ne résista pas à la tentation.

« Alors, Sang-Mêlé, personne n'a voulu de toi, ce soir ?

- Je te retourne le compliment, Sang-Pur . Tu es seul toi aussi. On pourrait se consoler ensemble ? »

QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait au monde si les rebuts de l'humanité se mettaient à avoir de l'humour ? Draco Malfoy se drapa dans sa cape et sa dignité réunies et s'éloigna sans daigner répondre. Et puis quoi encore ! Quoique ... Il faillit le regretter. Il n'était pas si mal, le petit Griffon, au clair de lune ...

Et Draco Malfoy hocha la tête en se disant que la Macarena de Carmichael avait vraiment des effets collatéraux pervers.

A suivre.

*La Macarena : Danse collective. Paroles et musique de A. Romero Monge et R. Ruiz. Tube de l'été 1996 en France et ailleurs ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deuxième partie

Pupazzo

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Disclaming : Lieux et personnages appartiennent à la Vénérée et Vénérable Joanne K. Rowling et à quelques autres.

Pairing : Devinette.

Rating : T

Époque : Théoriquement, début de la cinquième année à Poudlard mais j'ai un peu bouleversé les évènements, les dates et les personnages. C'est de la magie. Tout est possible.

Ceci est, je vous le rappelle, une fic ayant pour thème : Les Marionnettes. Elle est dédiée à tous les Drarrystes.

« Leggere con attenzionne » ne signifie pas attention légère et ce n'est pas une injure. On peut le traduire par « A lire avec attention, attentivement », ce que Draco n'a, à l'évidence, pas compris et pas fait. A ses risques et périls.

Pupazzo : partie deux.

Quelques jours après la Macarena qui hanterait à jamais la mémoire de Poudlard, Draco Malfoy pestait, rageait, tempêtait, fulminait tout seul au pied de la statue de Grégory le Hautain. Cette vieille bique d'Ombrage, le chameau en soutif rose, le dragon des couloirs avait osé ! Osé lui demandé ça ! Et il avait été obligé, OBLIGE ! d'accepter ! A cause de son père, de son Sang et de la politique !

La Dolorès ... Que Salazar la tourneboule ! ... lui avait tout benoîtement conseillé, enfin ordonné était le terme exact, de former avec ses camarades Serpentards une « Brigade Inquisitoriale », le nom bien guerrier d'une escouade de valeureux chevaliers, pour l'aider à purifier Poudlard de ses mauvais éléments, sous-entendu Potter et ses amis, accusés selon elle de comploter contre le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Elle le voulait à son service ! A sa botte rose, ni plus ni moins ! Lui ! Un Malfoy !

Mais elle était malade, l'espèce de grosse truie ! Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à surveiller les allées et venues de tout un chacun comme ce Cracmol de Rusard ? A espionner les faits et gestes des uns et les conversations des autres comme la Miss Teigne si bien nommée? Pour aller ensuite lui faire son rapport comme un gentil toutou à sa mémère ? Et ben non ! Il n'avait pas une tête à ça. Et pourtant, il allait le faire !

Pas que les avantages soient négligeables ! Lui et ses camarades Serpentards auraient rang de préfets et pourraient à volonté enlever des points aux élèves des autres Maisons. Ce serait amusant de ponctionner le sablier des Griffondors ! Quoique ... il était déjà presque vide mais bon ! C'était surtout honorifique ! N'empêche ! Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres et là, il avait dû s'incliner. Platement !

« Oui, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice ... Mais bien sûr ! Avec plaisir, Madame la Super Inspectrice ! ... C'est un honneur ! Notre fidélité vous est acquise, Madame la bientôt Directrice ! Nous ne souhaitons rien tant que vous voir occuper dans cette école la place qui vous revient ! La plus haute ! L'excellence de votre enseignement en Défenses contre les forces du Mal ... »

Raaahhhh ! Etre obligé de faire des ronds-de-jambe devant cette stupidité ambulante ! Même pas capable de réussir un Wingardium Leviosa ! Et cet espèce de rire de petite fille, ce piaulement de poulet qu'on gratte sous le ventre qu'elle pousse quand elle est contente ! Même la dernière des Pouffies glousse mieux qu'elle ! Cette bonne femme est atroce du haut en bas, de gauche à droite et même en large et en travers !

Enfin vous l'avez compris. Planté au pied de Grégory qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi Hautain, Draco Malfoy était furax. FURAX !

Il sortit la boîte verte de sa cachette et s'assit en tailleur devant la statue. Il allait réfléchir à un coup bas qui ferait ressembler la tête de « Madame la Conspiratrice » à la locomotive du Poudlard Express quand elle lâchait des nuages de vapeur.

Perdu dans ses pensées vengeresses, il caressait distraitement son « trésor » personnel quand juste à côté de lui, la tenture qui ornait le mur se souleva et Harry Potter, un parchemin plié à la main, sortit de ce qui ressemblait fort à un passage secret. Draco en connaissait plusieurs mais celui-là lui était inconnu.

Ils se regardèrent, le même air interloqué sur le visage. Puis, avec un bel ensemble, ils dissimulèrent derrière leur dos ce qu'ils tenaient en main. Pour une fois, le Griffondor réagit le premier. Malfoy était assis, lui était debout, il avait l'avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, blondinet ? Tu t'es perdu ? On est loin de ton cachot préféré !

-Et toi, l'oublié des peignes, tu te planques ? De quoi as-tu peur, Survivant de mes fesses ?

-De tes fesses ? Ne me tente pas Malfoy ! Ça fait déjà un moment que je lorgne dessus !

-QUOI ? Mais il déraille l'Elu du monde sorcier ! La Gazette a raison ! Sa caboche est fêlée ! Fous le camp avant que je t'écrabouille, véracrasse !

-Je t'arrangerais bien le portrait moi aussi, la fouine. Mais là, j'ai rendez-vous. Une prochaine fois peut-être !

Et ramenant devant lui le parchemin suspect, le foutu Griffondor se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Alors, poussé par sa furaxcitude, Draco Malfoy ouvrit sa boîte verte, saisit les croisillons et lança les fils à la volée. Les petits grattons se collèrent au Survivant qui ... pouf ! ... stoppa net au milieu d'une enjambée, un pied par terre, une jambe repliée en l'air.

D'un bond, le Serpentard fut debout et il fut si surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Puis le fou rire le prit. Ridicule qu'il était, le Potter ! Et dire que cette connasse d'Ombrage semblait le craindre ! Ah ben il avait fière allure, le soi-disant comploteur contre le Ministre de la Magie ! Stupéfié au beau milieu du couloir ! Coupé dans son élan par de simples fils et quelques boules crochues !

Toujours riant, désillusionné en une tapisserie représentant un groupe de licornes, Draco Malfoy s'avança jusqu'à son captif pour neuf minutes et le regarda sous le nez. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de si près sauf quand ils se flanquaient allègrement des beignes et des baffes. Et il fut grandement surpris. Au repos, Potter était ... presque beau.

Son visage était agréable, ses joues colorées et son teint hâlé. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient doucement et découvraient sur son front sa célèbre cicatrice. Derrière les simples lunettes rondes, ses yeux verts et brillants ne cillaient pas. Et sa bouche était rouge. Ses lèvres semblaient douces et une idée incongrue traversa comme un éclair la cervelle de Malfoy.

« J'aimerais l'embrasser ... Il a l'air si tranquille, si grave et si tendre à la fois ... Il m'attire ... »

Puis son regard tomba sur ce que Potter tenait en main. Mais il ne vit rien, ni écriture, ni dessin. Le parchemin était vierge. Alors pourquoi le Griffondor l'avait-il caché derrière son dos quand il était sorti du passage secret ? Et pourquoi n'empruntait-il pas les couloirs du château comme tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait, le Survivant de mes f ... heu non, le Survivant tout court. Les paroles doucereuses de Madame Ombrage lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Potter est un rebelle. Il veut fomenter une révolte dans l'école avec le soutien de Dumbledore. Il recrute des élèves et les entraîne au combat. Il a déclaré la guerre au Ministère qui souhaite réformer Poudlard et lui redonner son prestige passé. Lui et son armée se réunissent dans une salle secrète du château. Malheureusement, j'ignore où elle se trouve. Draco, je vous charge, vous et votre Brigade, d'espionner Potter et ses amis et de découvrir ce qu'ils mijotent. Vous avez carte blanche. Allez ! Au travail mon garçon ! »

Elle avait osé ... Et il avait quitté son bureau en s'inclinant plus poliment qu'il n'était nécessaire. ... Raaah ! Sa fureur revint d'un coup, meurtrière ! ... Potter ! Toujours lui ! Toujours cet enfoiré occupé à lui pourrir la vie ! Il siffla d'une voix mauvaise :

« J'en ai assez de toi ! Va te noyer dans le lac ! J'aurai enfin la paix ! »

Et il vit avec stupeur sa marionnette se remettre en marche, suivre le couloir, descendre le grand escalier, traverser le Hall et tenter de sortir. Mais les fils étaient en bout de course. Le pantin marchait quand même et ça ressemblait au « Moonwalk », la drôle de danse qu'il avait vu à la létésivion de Blaise, exécutée par un dénommé Jickaer, non Michael Jackson s'il avait bon souvenir.

Mais le Balafré voulait-il vraiment lui obéir et se jeter dans le lac ? Tenant toujours fermement les croisillons et prenant tour à tour une couleur muraille ou l'aspect bariolé d'un tableau ou d'une tapisserie, Draco avança en longeant les murs Dès que les fils le lui permirent, Potter continua son chemin, passa le portail et se dirigea droit vers les eaux noires du lac.

Malfoy le suivit à l'extérieur. Ça lui faisait tout bizarre de ressembler à de l'herbe verte. Il s'arrêta sous le saule pleureur à quelques mètres du Balafré qui entrait dans l'eau sans paraître ressentir ni l'humidité, ni le froid ... qui avançait, avançait ... Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Soudain, les fils commencèrent à se rétracter. Draco se jeta derrière l'arbre et se dissimula aux yeux de Potter qui se « réveillait ».

Le Griffondor poussa un cri d'effroi quand il se vit dans l'eau et remonta sur la berge en vitesse. Il resta là, immobile, trempé, complètement déboussolé. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Alors, il courut comme un fou vers le château et disparut aux yeux ahuris de Malfoy. Celui-ci mit un long moment à se remettre. Le froid le ramena sur terre. Lui aussi revint vers le Grand Hall.

Il ne rencontra personne. Heureusement car les professeurs ou même les élèves auraient pu remarquer son air hagard et lui poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Le _Pupazzo_ était-il si puissant que la personne capturée obéissait aveuglément à n'importe quel ordre, même absurde, même donné sous le coup de la colère ? ... Le _Pupazziste_ pouvait-il réellement envoyer quelqu'un à la mort ?

Draco remonta les escaliers, récupéra la boîte verte au pied du Hautain, rangea les fils et les croisillons et remit le tout dans la cachette. Il se dit alors qu'il ne sortirait sûrement pas l'objet magique de sitôt. La nouvelle tournure que l'aventure avait prise méritait une longue période de repos et de réflexion.

Pendant les vacances de printemps, Draco Malfoy apprit deux choses. D'abord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien de retour mais pour le moment, la nouvelle devait rester secrète. Tant que la Gazette du sorcier soutiendrait le contraire et enfoncerait Potter et Dumbledore, tout irait bien. Pour le moment, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom recherchait une arme inconnue qui lui permettrait de vaincre sans mal ses adversaires.

Draco Malfoy fut très content d'être mis dans la confidence. Il le fut moins quand son père lui annonça que lui aussi devrait bientôt rejoindre les rangs de son Maître et recevoir une jolie marque noire sur le bras gauche. Beurk ! Ce tatouage n'était pas joli joli, il ne faisait même pas gothique ! Mais Narcissa, sa mère, objecta que c'était trop tôt pour en parler et qu'il y avait d'autres façons de servir le Lord.

Cette Brigade instaurée par la presque Directrice de Poudlard était une excellente trouvaille. Ah ! Si seulement Draco découvrait quelque chose d'important concernant le soi-disant Elu et aidait ainsi Qui-vous-savez dans ses recherches ! Quelle gloire pour la famille Malfoy ! Enfoncés les Yaxley, Dolohov et compagnie ! Lucius deviendrait le bras droit du Maître du Monde et Draco serait sacré Prince des Serpentards ! ... Les rêves des mères pour leurs fils sont sans limites.

La seconde chose que Draco apprit, c'était que son père ignorait probablement l'existence du _Pupazzo_. Il le questionna, assez habilement pensa-il, sur Brunehaut, sa tante de la cinquième génération. Il prétendait que la vieille biq ... que Madame Ombrage avait donné aux élèves un devoir sur la généalogie de leur famille. Pour bien faire entrer dans la cervelle creuse des Sangs-Mêlés et des Sangs-de-Bourbe qu'ils n'égaleraient jamais en prestige les lignées de Sangs-Purs.

Draco se plaignit qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire entrer tous les maris de la dame dans les cases de son questionnaire. Et d'abord, si elle était si laide que ça, comment avait-elle fait pour épouser cinq Sangs-Purs à la suite ? Son père avait répondu avec indifférence que c'était une Malfoy et qu'elle devait bien avoir quelques appâts cachés sous ses robes. S'il avait connu le sortilège du _Pupazzo_, il en aurait fait part à son fils, il lui enseignait tout ce qui pouvait enrichir ses connaissances en magie presque noire.

Sauf que là, il s'agissait d'un véritable maléfice. Draco se dit alors qu'il avait en main toutes les cartes pour réussir un magnifique coup de maître. Il hésitait juste un peu sur la façon de procéder. Devait-il seulement démasquer Potter et ses complices séditieux, les livrer à la Dolora Dolori Dolorès et par là même à la Justice magique ? Ce serait génial d'envoyer toute cette bande de voyous en vacances à Azkaban !

Ou alors devait-il directement tuer Potter en réitérant le sortilège de la noyade ? Ou en faisant sauter le Survivant du haut de la tour d'Astronomie peut-être ? Ce serait plus sûr et plus facile. Et comme ça, on verrait s'il survivait aussi à cette épreuve ! Oui mais Vous-Savez-Qui tenait peut-être à trucider le Balafré lui-même ? Dans le doute abstiens-toi, dit l'adage.

Ou bien il y avait aussi cette arme secrète que possédait sans doute Potter. Si Draco parvenait à la découvrir et qu'il l'offre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci lui donnerait en retour honneurs, richesse et gloire ! Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il capturerait de nouveau le Balafré et il l'interrogerait, il le forcerait à tout lui dire. Mieux que le Veritaserum ! Le Griffondor ne saurait même pas qu'il avait tout déballé lui-même au plus malin de ses ennemis ! Le plan parfait, la réussite assurée et l'apothéose pour le grand, l'unique Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Ne restait plus qu'à mettre ce projet mirifique à exécution !

Dès la rentrée, le Serpentard guetta la bonne occasion. Lui et sa Brigade espionnèrent. Ils notèrent tous les déplacements de Potter, de sa Belette et de sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils s'aperçurent qu'en effet, ces trois-là et une douzaine d'autres disparaissaient pendant les heures de pause sans qu'on sache où ils allaient. La Dolo-rose Ombrage avait donc raison sur ce point. Le Balafré se livrait à des activités louches. Mais il n'était jamais seul. Depuis sa noyade manquée, il avait toujours avec lui des « gardes du corps ».

Le plus assidu était Colin Crivey, un petit blond qui adorait le Survivant et passait le plus clair de son temps à le bouffer des yeux. Draco en était venu à le détester, particulièrement quand il disait « Haarryyyy ! » d'un air énamouré. Pour qui il se prenait le vermisseau ? Draco lui aurait flanqué une bonne claque à ce microbe s'il avait été à la place de Potter, mais au contraire, le Griffon lui souriait et lui répondait amicalement ! T'en foutrai, moi, des mecs trop gentils pour être honnêtes !

Et puis un jour, coup de chance, Draco venait d'explorer le passage secret qui s'ouvrait à côté du Hautain et il avait fait une intéressante découverte. A peu près au milieu de l'étroit couloir, il y avait une ouverture assez basse qui donnait sur une petite salle ronde éclairée d'un œil-de-bœuf. Elle n'avait qu'un seul meuble, un canapé un peu défoncé échoué en son milieu. Par terre quelques livres de magie empruntés à la bibliothèque et une bouteille vide de bièraubeurre. Un refuge. Celui de Potter ?

Au moment où il sortait du passage, Draco aperçut justement celui qu'il cherchait. Il montait l'escalier, la tête penchée en avant, l'air pensif ... seul ! Il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu. Ni une ni deux, Draco se dissimula derrière la tenture et au moment où Potter arrivait, paf ! ... il le rapta. Il lui commanda de le suivre, l'entraîna dans la petite salle, le fit asseoir et se tenant debout en face de lui, il décida de l'interroger.

_« Heu ... par où commencer ... le Balafré a l'air complètement stupide ... peut-il au moins parler ? ... Voyons voir ..._ Toi là, qui es-tu ?

-Il vostro pupazzo, Maestro.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Oh ! Dans votre langage, votre marionnette, Maître

_« Intéressant, très intéressant, pensa Draco. Je vais peut-être apprendre des choses. Poursuivons. »_

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Celui que vous voudrez bien me donner, Maître.

_« Allons bon ! Ça ne va pas être simple ! » _

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je réponds à vos questions Maître.

_Hé ben voilà, ce n'était effectivement pas simple du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air niais, le Balafré, avec ses yeux en bille et son petit sourire figé ! Essayons autre chose._

-Où allais-tu quand je t'ai rencontré ?

-Nulle part, Maître. Je vous attendais.

-Sais-tu où tu te trouves ?

-Non Maître, mais je suis bien puisque je suis avec vous.

_Quoi ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Potter me fait du gringue maintenant, involontairement il faut l'espérer ! Bon c'est râpé pour connaître le lieu de rendez-vous de toute la bande. Continuons._

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Maître ?

-Parce que vous commandez et que je vous obéis. C'est vous qui me donnez vie. Je vous appartiens, vous êtes mon Maître !

-Arrête tes conneries, Potty ! On se vanne, on se tabasse à l'occasion mais je n'ai jamais été ton Maître ! J'aurais bien aimé c'est sûr ! J'aurais eu un fouet, toi un collier, et tu aurais fait un cabot très convenable ! Au pied Potty ! Couché ! Assis ! Lève la patte !

-Maître ... Dois-je comprendre que mon nom est Potty et que je dois faire ce que vous avez commandé ?

Déjà Potter se levait, avec sur le visage l'air content d'un chien à qui on tend un os. Draco Malfoy fut tenté, horriblement tenté ... Mais il avait des doutes et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. C'était Potter ou ce n'était pas lui ? Excédé, il demanda :

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Es-tu somnambule ? Amnésique ? Possédé par un esprit? Qui es-tu ?

-Je vous l'ai dit Maître. Je suis votre marionnette et vous me tenez entre vos mains. Je suis présent dans ces fils et ces croisillons. Vous ne me voyez pas mais j'existe. Et vous m'avez projeté dans la personne vivante qui est debout devant vous. Je peux vivre dans tout ce qui vit et je fais obéir tout ce que j'habite. Ce corps peut lever la patte si vous le désirez. Dois-je ... ?

-Non. C'étaient des paroles en l'air. Rassieds-toi et reste tranquille. Je réfléchis.

_Bon d'accord ! Ce n'est pas Potter qui parle ! C'est le Pupazzo ! Le Balafré est « endormi » et la marionnette parle par sa bouche ! C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant je l'ai fait agir, je ne l'ai jamais questionné ! Potter n'est pas Potter, c'est un pantin sans cervelle qui fait juste ce qu'on lui demande. Bah ! Ça ne le change pas beaucoup ! Tous des têtes creuses ces Griffondors ! Donc là, je parle au Pupazzo. Je dois en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Qu'a-t-il à m'apprendre ? _

-Alors dis-moi ... Du moment que je tiens ces croisillons en main, je suis ton Maître ?

-Absolument ! Vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez ! Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr ! Je me souviens du jour où vous avez voulu faire miauler un petit chien ... J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu ...

-Oui bon passons ... N'importe qui peut devenir ton Maître ?

-Seulement les magiciens et les sorcières. Les autres créatures magiques et bien sûr les Moldus n'ont pas ce pouvoir.

-Qui t'a créé ?

-Le plus grand de tous les enchanteurs italiens. Il s'appelait Gepetto. Il m'a fabriqué et il m'a tout appris. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Ce fut mon premier Maître.

-En as-tu eu beaucoup d'autres ensuite ?

-Après lui et avant vous, seulement un. Enfin une. C'était une sorcière. Les héritiers de mon Maître m'ont vendu sans savoir ce que j'étais. C'est elle qui a offert le meilleur prix. Elle connaissait le grand pouvoir des _Pupazzi_ mais elle n'avait jamais pu en acheter un.

-L'enchanteur en avait fabriqué plusieurs ?

-Nous étions sept, quatre garçons et trois filles qu'il appelait _Pupazza,_ mais j'étais son premier, son préféré. Il a vendu ou donné les autres. Ils ont tous disparu, détruits, brûlés, démembrés. Des destins horribles ! Il y a eu à une époque une véritable chasse aux _Pupazzi_ ! Il ne restait que moi. Il m'a gardé auprès de lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Draco pensa à sa tante au cinquième degré. Elle était laide mais riche et très savante. C'était sûrement elle qui avait acquis le _Pupazzo _puis l'avait cachédans le grenier des Malfoy. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il continua son interrogatoire. En face de lui, « Potter » le regardait en souriant et lui répondait d'une voix tranquille.

-Connais-tu le nom de la sorcière qui t'a acheté ?

-Je l'appelais Maîtresse. Son vrai nom était Brunehaut mais dans son dos, les gens se moquaient et disaient la Laide ...

_Bingo !_

... Elle s'est vengée grâce à moi.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle a forcé les cinq plus riches sorciers du pays à l'épouser. Tous des Sangs Purs ! Je l'ai bien aidée. Et quand elle en avait assez, elle les faisait mourir.

_Oups !_ Draco eut un frisson. Plutôt effrayante son ancêtre ! Et pas si gentil que ça le _Pupazzo _! Enfin, il n'était pas responsable, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Le Serpentard resserra ses mains sur les croisillons. Après tout, maintenant, c'était lui le Maître !

-Comment faisait-elle pour que les sorciers la demandent en mariage ? Ton sortilège ne dure que neuf minutes !

-Elle leur faisait boire un élixir d'amour très puissant. Je me souviens de son nom. Je connais toutes les formules. C'était de l' « Amore Fidelitas ». Ils passaient le reste de leur vie à l'adorer. Mais ça ne durait jamais plus de trois ans. Ensuite la potion n'avait plus d'effet. Alors elle leur organisait un bel accident et leur offrait un enterrement de première classe. Bien sûr, elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas être soupçonnée. Elle se servait de moi pour avoir un alibi incontestable. C'était le bon temps ! Après sa mort, je suis resté enfermé dans ma boîte pendant très longtemps. Je suis content que vous m'ayez délivré et je ferai tout ce que vous me direz de faire. Commandez, Maître, et j'obéirai.

Le _Pupazzo _parlait, parlait, il était si content qu'on lui pose des questions ! Jusqu'à ce jour, son Maître s'était contenté de lui donner des ordres assez étranges. Enfin les « Chante et danse » l'avaient beaucoup amusé. Son enchanteur italien aimait la musique et lui avait enseigné quelques tours amusants.

Par contre, il avait été étonné quand son nouveau Maître avait envoyé le corps qu'il habitait en ce moment se noyer dans un lac. C'était ainsi qu'avait péri le quatrième mari de la sorcière. Heureusement, le sortilège avait cessé avant de se réaliser complètement. Tant mieux ! Son hôte actuel était agréable.

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy réalisait que le _Pupazzo _pouvait lui être très utile. Mais combien de temps lui restait-il avant que Potter ne se « réveille » ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et dit :

-Peux-tu obliger ton hôte à révéler un secret ?

-Hélas non Maître. Je parle par sa bouche mais pendant ce temps, lui est « endormi » Il faudrait lui faire boire de l'Enervatum puis un révélateur, du Veritaserum peut-être. Mais s'il est éveillé, il risque de vous voir et de vous reconnaître.

-Mais toi, tu me vois en ce moment ?

-Oui Maître et je vous trouve très beau ! Vos cheveux blonds et vos yeux argent captent le peu de lumière de cette salle. ! C'est un ravissement !

Draco Malfoy se rengorgea. Un compliment est toujours bon à prendre, d'où qu'il vienne ! Même de la bouche de _Pupazzo _Potty !

-Toi tu me vois, reprit-il, mais lui, l'endormi, me voit-il ?

-Non Maître. Tant que je serai en lui, ses yeux seront mes yeux sauf dans un cas bien précis. C'est expliqué sur l'étiquette de la boîte. Vous le savez, bien sûr !

_Ben non ! J'ai compris le mode d'emploi dessiné mais pas l'écrit ! Et je ne demanderai certainement pas qu'on me le traduise ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas exactement de l'italien , sinon le latin m'aurait un peu aidé. Non, c'est une sorte de charabia incompréhensible. De l'italien de chaudron sans doute ! Aucun problème ! Je ne ferai rien qui ne soit expliqué par le dessin animé. Prudence ! Le Pupazzo peut se révéler dangereux s'il a un mauvais Maître. Un crétin de Griffondor aurait fait n'importe quoi s'il l'avait eu en son pouvoir! Moi, je suis un Serpentard ! Je réfléchis avant d'agir !_

-Maître ? Puis-je vous signaler qu'il ne reste que neuf secondes ? Huit ... sept ...

-Merci, je file dès que tu seras décramponné. A bientôt _Pupazzo !_

Harry Potter se « réveilla » dans la petite pièce qui lui servait habituellement de refuge en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait une drôle d'impression, comme quand il s'était retrouvé dans l'eau du lac. Sa première pensée fut que Lord Voldemort avait peut-être trouvé un nouveau moyen de l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas rassurant ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione ?

Le soir dans son dortoir, Draco Malfoy repensa à la conversation sans queue ni tête qu'il avait eu avec la marionnette Potter. Il avait vaguement l'impression que le Griffondor avait dit quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Il l'appelait Maître ... Ha ha ha ! Très amusant ! ... Le Serpentard bâilla, se coucha en chien de fusil et s'endormit, poursuivi dans son sommeil par de drôles de rêves.

Il ne fut pas facile à Draco Malfoy de harponner de nouveau Harry Potter. Celui-ci était plus protégé que jamais. Le microbe Crivey ne le quittait pas et cela exaspéra tant le Serpentard qu'il décida de lui faire à son tour le coup du « Chante et Danse ». Il l'englua un dimanche soir mais n'eut pas le résultat escompté.

Le petit blond était trop jeune pour attirer une proie féminine. Tout ce qu'il sut faire, ce fut de chanter d'une voix nasillarde un truc de gosse, une histoire de « pieds en canard » et de « chenille qui redémarre ». Il s'ensuivit un genre de farandole grotesque où les « première et deuxième année » s'en donnèrent à cœur joie mais qui fit bien rigoler les élèves plus âgés.

Plus inquiétant pour le possesseur du _Pupazzo_, désillusionné en haut de l'escalier, les professeurs se mirent à fureter partout, cherchant à détecter le fameux EVANA Machin qui hantait le Hall de Poudlard. MacGo, Snape, Chourave et Dumbledore pointaient leurs baguettes aux quatre points cardinaux, la Ombrage en collant rose était bousculée par la chenille mais elle fouinait partout et le petit professeur Flitwick cherchait dans les hauteurs. Il faillit repérer Draco quand les fils se rétractèrent. Mais le Serpentard s'éclipsa en empruntant le passage secret à côté du Hautain.

Ses camarades de Maison s'étaient aussi aperçus de son absence et lui posèrent des questions. Il dut invoquer un subit mal de ventre, comme une vulgaire nana ! Du coup, il se dit que c'en était fini de la danse et il décida de se concentrer uniquement sur le Balafré. D'autant que la dame tout-en-rose-même-le-slip lui rappelait ses devoirs de chef de Brigade et qu'elle s'énervait du peu de résultats. A part évidemment du pillage des sabliers de l'entrée.

Draco se remit donc à espionner Potter au plus près. Il découvrit que la salle où lui et sa bande se réunissaient en cachette était située quelque part au septième étage mais il n'en trouvait pas l'emplacement exact. Il ne voyait que des murs sans portes ni fenêtres et la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet enseignant l'art de la danse à des Trolls.

De plus, il était bien seul dans sa tâche de surveillance. Crabbe et Goyle étaient travaillés par leurs hormones et pistaient qui n'importe quel jupon, qui sa bêcheuse de septième année. Théo roucoulait avec sa rockeuse-écureuil et Blaise ...

Blaise avait enfin révélé son penchant à ses camarades Serpentards, sous le sceau du secret bien entendu. Il était tombé en amour de ... Patil ! Des DEUX Patil ! La Padma ET la Parvati ! Il les draguait assidûment et ça avait l'air de leur plaire. Sauf pour les études, elles étaient inséparables. Le beau Blaisou rêvait ouvertement d'une relation à trois et en bavait d'avance. Draco était donc le seul à disposer de temps libre pour guetter sa proie.

N'en pouvant plus, il risqua un jour un coup d'éclat. Tous les Griffons descendaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils ne pensaient qu'à la bouffe ! Tous leurs organes et surtout leur cerveau semblaient transformés en estomac ! Le Balafré se trouvait à une marche derrière les autres. Draco lança les fils. Le Potter s'arrêta. « Dis-leur que tu as oublié quelque chose » souffla-t-il à son captif et le pantin lui obéit aussitôt. Et ni vu ni connu j' t'entube, Draco l'entraîna dans le petit refuge.

Potter était assis sur le canapé, l'air bien sage, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Draco s'installa à côté de lui. Il avait réfléchi et préparé son coup. Ce qu'il allait faire n'était peut-être pas très ... loyal mais qui veut la fin veut les moyens. En fait, il voulait deux choses : savoir comment entrer dans la salle où Potter et sa bande se réunissaient et accessoirement, flirter avec le dit Potter. Enfin c'était surtout ça qu'il avait en vue.

« Pantin, dit-il, j'ai finalement décidé de t'appeler Potty.

-Je m'appelle Potty. Bien Maître. Merci Maître.

-Appelle-moi Maître Draco.

-Maître Draco. C'est un joli nom, un nom que j'aime.

-N'en rajoute pas Potty ! La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi !

-Ce n'est pas de la flatterie Maître Draco ! J'aime vraiment votre nom, j'aime votre voix, j'aime votre visage, j'aime tout de vous ! Je vous aime Maître Draco ! Comme j'ai aimé mon Créateur et ma précédente Maîtresse ! Et vous, m'aimez-vous un petit peu ?

_Nom d'un petit Merlin ! Mais c'est qu'il est convaincant, le Potty Potter quand il fait une déclaration ! J'y croirais presque ! Je m'en vais te l'exploiter, moi, son ridicule besoin d'amour !_

-Ça dépend de toi, Potty. Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour mériter au moins mon attention ?

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître Draco.

-Hé bien prouve-le. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

-Embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ? Ton enchanteur ne posait jamais ses lèvres sur tes joues ? Ou sur ton front ? Ou ailleurs ? Quand il était content de toi par exemple ?

-Oh non Maître Draco ! Il me félicitait quand j'avais bien fait ce qu'il me demandait. Mais il ne m'a jamais « embrassé » comme vous dites.

-Quel travail te faisait-il faire ?

-J'installais des mécanismes particuliers dans ses objets magiques. Il prenait tous les ans un jeune apprenti sorcier mais il ne voulait pas lui révéler ses secrets. Alors, quand il avait presque fini son ouvrage, il me sortait de ma boîte et grâce à moi, il transformait le jeune homme en un _Pupazzo _obéissant et discret. Il suffisait qu'il me dise ce que je devais faire. C'est pour cela que je connais de nombreux sortilèges. Mais je n'ai jamais fait ce que vous demandez.

-Hé bien, c'est le moment d'essayer. Embrasse-moi !

-Ooooh ! Maître ! C'est trop, je n'ose pas !

-Si, je le veux !

Le visage du pantin Potter prit une jolie teinte « rose effeuillée ». Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de son Maître puis recula avec un air gêné gêné gêné. Draco était à la fois surpris par la douceur du baiser et frustré dans son attente. Il voulait plus et mieux. Il insista.

-Je veux un vrai baiser, Potty, un baiser d'amoureux !

-Mais Maître, je ne sais pas comment faire !

-Les maris de ta Maîtresse ne l'embrassaient pas ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Quand ils étaient « réveillés » peut-être ! Pas quand j'étais en eux ! Je n'ai jamais participé à leurs échanges corporels ! A Merlin ne plaise !. Montrez-moi si vous voulez autre chose.

Et voilà, pas plus difficile que ça ! En plus, ni regrets, ni remords, c'était Potty qui avait demandé ! Draco se pencha à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son pantin. Sous le coup de la surprise, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et une langue taquine s'y infiltra. Il se laissa faire puis parut comprendre quelque chose et participa.

Le baiser se fit plus insistant. C'était une sensation bizarre, pas désagréable. En fait, c'était surtout mouillé mais ça donnait chaud un peu partout. Les mains du blond étaient encombrées par les croisillons mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entourer la taille du brun de ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Son partenaire glissa ses doigts dans les doux cheveux blonds et rapprocha encore leurs visages.

Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était plutôt content de lui. Son baiser était plus réussi que celui de la Éloïse Midgen ! Et Potter semblait apprécier. Enfin une vraie expérience inédite ! Carmichael avait raison ! C'était bien meilleur avec un garçon qu'avec une fille ! Avec Pansy et Millicent, il avait eu le temps de compter les secondes pendant leurs embrassades ! Jamais plus de dix, heureusement ! C'était bien suffisant !

Mais avec Potty, ça durait, ça durait ... Ça c'était du baiser ! Draco était aux anges ! Et son partenaire n'irait sûrement pas cafter à ce propos ! Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant. Son esprit de pantin était vierge d'éducation sexuelle orientée. Personne ne lui avait dit que les garçons n'embrassaient que les filles et vice et versa ! Les implants de la « bonne éducation morale et aristocratique » ne lui avaient pas faussé l'esprit !

Merlin, c'était tout bon ! Draco recula enfin et regarda Potter dans les yeux. Joli, le regard un peu embarrassé du Balafré ! Ses joues avaient viré au carmin. Il était à croquer !

Hé là ! Pas si vite ! Ce n'était pas Potter qu'il embrassait et qui lui rendait son baiser avec empressement ! C'était le _Pupazzo_ ! Bah ! Aucune importance ! Une bouche est une bouche et celle-là en valait une autre ... Heu ... Non ... Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai ... C'était bizarre d'embrasser Potter ... Potty ... Potter ... après l'avoir « charrié et baffé » tant de fois !

Bizarre et ... émoustillant et ... gratifiant ... et follement amusant ... et réchauffant pour tout dire ... Draco en avait des picotements tout partout ... Dommage qu'il ait les mains prises par les croisillons ! Il aurait bien poussé l'expérience plus loin ... Mais ... Mais ... C'était incroyable ! Délicieux ! Magnifique ! Le _Pupazzo_ avait les mains libres, lui ! Et il savait s'en servir ! Ou alors il apprenait vite ! Ou il avait lui aussi les hormones en folie !

Wahou ! Potty déboutonnait le haut de sa robe de sorcier et caressait son cou et ses épaules ... et puis il posait ses lèvres sur ses clavicules et léchait un peu le creux sensible en dessous de sa pomme d'Adam ... et ses mains se baladaient partout dans son dos et s'aventuraient sur ses fesses ... et c'était bon !

Qui aurait cru ça du timide Griffondor d'habitude si godiche ? Ah non ! C'était ce fripon de _Pupazzo _! Draco ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait voulu un cours de sexe, il était servi au-delà de ses espérances ! Ses hormones se bousculaient au portillon et une partie bien précise de son corps commençait à réagir vigoureusement. A deux, ça marche tout de même mieux que tout seul dans son lit ou aux toilettes !

Et puis tout à coup, alors que Draco passait en mode gémissement et rauquitude, le _Pupazzo_ recula, le repoussa et dit d'une voix tranquille :

-Neuf secondes, Maître. Huit ... Sept ...

Le Serpentard sauta sur ses pieds, essoufflé, cramoisi, les mains un peu tremblantes. Dès que les fils se rétractèrent, il se sauva sans demander son reste, confia la boîte verte au Hautain sans même s'en rendre compte et fila dans le parc ! Il avait besoin d'air, de fraîcheur et de solitude. Tant pis pour le déjeuner ! Pansy penserait sans doute à lui apporter un sandwich ou Millicent lui garderait du dessert !

Ce qu'il venait de vivre, c'était meilleur que la confiture de myrtille, que le baba au rhum ou que les profiteroles au chocolat ! Sûr ! Il remettrait ça dès que possible ! Ah ! Potty Potter ! Quel cachottier tout de même ! Et à propos de cachotterie ...

Merdamon et merditude ! Il n'avait pas pensé à cette salle secrète où le soi-disant Sauveur du Monde disparaissait avec ses comploteurs d'amis ! Bon ! La prochaine fois, il commencerait par là ... Mais par le service trois pièces de Salazar lui-même, il finirait comme cette fois-ci ! Wahou !

Dans son refuge secret, Harry Potter était resté assis sur son canapé défraîchi. Voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi son corps était-il pareillement échauffé ? Il était dans le même état que lorsqu'il lorgnait sur les seins ou les fesses de la belle Cho Chang ou quand il se réveillait le matin après avoir fait un putain de rêve érotique.

Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il descendait l'escalier avec Ron, Hermione et les autres Griffondors. Il avait faim ... Il avait encore faim et il était dans sa petite salle secrète. Il n'avait pas pu transplaner là ! Quelqu'un l'y avait amené et ce quelqu'un lui avait fait ... hmmm ... des choses ... des choses agréables ...

Quelle fille était capable d'un coup pareil ? Parce que si c'était un envoyé de Voldemort, il sentirait plutôt la trace d'un Doloris ou d'un sort du même acabit ... Alors qu'au contraire, il se sentait plutôt bien ... agréablement détendu ... comblé ... Ce n'était pas normal ! Peut-être une « grande » de sixième ou septième année qui connaîtrait des sortilèges d'amour ? Voyons, qui lui avait envoyé une carte pour la Saint Valentin ?

Potter quitta son refuge et gagna la salle à manger. Hermione le regarda avec attention et lui demanda ce qui l'avait retardé. Elle était un peu trop perspicace. Il n'avait pas encore parlé des phénomènes étranges qui s'étaient produits récemment. Et maintenant, avec la nouvelle tournure que prenaient les évènements, il ne savait pas encore s'il oserait ... Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que ces choses-là tombaient ?

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Pupazzo

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Disclaming : Lieux et personnages appartiennent à la Vénérée et Vénérable Joanne K. Rowling et à quelques autres.

Pairing : Plus ou moins Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter alias Potty.

Rating : T

Époque : Théoriquement, cinquième année à Poudlard, du temps de Dolorès Ombrage.

Ceci est, je vous le rappelle, une fic ayant pour thème : Les Marionnettes.

Elle est dédicacée à Madame J. K. Rowling qui s'en moque certainement et à toutes les filles qui écrivent des HPFanfictions. Bon, aux garçons aussi, ne soyons pas sectaires.

Chapitre 3

Draco avait décidé de guetter Potter et ses amis directement au septième étage. Il se cacha plusieurs soirs de suite dans une niche, derrière un horrible vase en forme de dragon. Il remarqua que le Balafré arrivait souvent avant les autres mais il n'était jamais seul, Granger et Weasley l'accompagnaient. Ses complices arrivaient ensuite par petits groupes. Impossible d'en rapter un sans alerter les autres.

Les soi-disant rebelles prenaient le troisième couloir à gauche, on les entendait marcher un moment puis le bruit s'arrêtait d'un coup. Où entraient-ils ? Draco avait essayé de les suivre mais un dernier groupe, avec la Cho et sa copine blondasse, la Marietta quelque chose, était arrivé inopinément et il avait failli se faire surprendre. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un attardé, seul.

Le Serpentard aurait pu attendre longtemps la bonne occasion si Potter ne s'était pas fait chapitrer vertement par sa copine Granger. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et on dirait que tu as peur de quelque chose ? Et pourquoi tu regardes si souvent derrière toi ? Enfin quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Et le malheureux Harry avait déballé toute l'affaire.

Ron avait pensé comme lui à un coup tordu, venant d'une fille assez détraquée pour jeter son dévolu sur le Survivant et lui lancer un sortilège d'attraction. Ses frères avaient inventé des « pilules d'amour » et elles circulaient dans tout Poudlard sous le manteau. Elles n'étaient pas encore tout à fait au point et leur effet était aléatoire mais c'était une piste.

Granger penchait plutôt pour une attaque perfide de Voldemort. Si Rita Skeeter apprenait que Potter avait des trous de mémoire, elle écrirait dans la Gazette que le Ministère avait raison et que le soi-disant « Elu » était malade dans sa tête. Pour en avoir le cœur net, l'astucieuse Griffondor proposa une ruse. Harry ferait semblant de se promener seul dans les couloirs mais quelqu'un le surveillerait de loin et les préviendrait s'il se passait quelque chose de louche.

Quid pour suivre l'appât Potter ? Mais Dobby bien sûr ! C'est petit et discret un elfe de maison ! Et ça peut transplaner dans Poudlard ! Le plan fut approuvé et adopté sur le champ. Voilà pourquoi un soir où l' Armée de Dumbledore ne se réunissait pas dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry Potter errait en solitaire dans les couloirs du château.

Draco Malfoy, dissimulé derrière son horrible vase, le vit arriver d'un pas tranquille et ne remarqua pas dans la pénombre du couloir la minuscule silhouette grise qui rasait les murs à quelques mètres derrière. Il était trop content de voir enfin se profiler sa proie, celui pour qui il se gelait les miches et le reste au lieu de profiter d'un bon feu dans les cachots de Serpentard.

Raaah ! Satisfactionnn ! Il harponna en vitesse et Dobby eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une robe noire et des cheveux blonds avant que le rapteur ne soit désillusionné en dragon d'horrible vase. Il resta donc sur place pour en apprendre davantage. D'ailleurs, il ne se passait rien de spécial. Harry Potter Monsieur s'était arrêté quelques instants et maintenant il repartait, l'air tout content.

Draco, couleur muraille, faisait avancer son _Pupazzo _dans la bonne direction, en comptant le nombre de pas qu'il avait entendu. Ils arrivèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et ... il ne se passa rien. Où était cette putain de porte ? Derrière la tapisserie ? Ne pouvant lâcher ses croisillons, Draco ordonna :

« Potty, cherche dans le coin une ouverture secrète, une salle cachée derrière la tapisserie ou ailleurs, quelque chose d'invisible mais qui est là, j'en suis sûr !

-Bien Maître, avec plaisir ! »

_Tiens, se dit Dobby tapi à quelques mètres de là, Harry Potter Monsieur parle tout seul. Est-ce que c'est louche ? Pourquoi regarde-t-il derrière la tapisserie ? Croit-il y trouver des trolls ? Teheu ! Teheu ! Quelle poussière ! Il faudrait faire un peu de ménage par ici ! Du coup, mon pauvre Monsieur tousse aussi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Et à qui parle-t-il ? _

_-_Kof ... Kof ... Kof ... Je ne trouve rien, Maître. Il nous faudrait un sortilège d'apparition. J'en connais quelques-uns . Puis-je ?

_-_-D'accord mais prudence ! Ne fais rien exploser !

_Mais pourquoi Harry Potter Monsieur fait-il apparaître des lumières rouges, vertes, violettes ? Aïe ! Il lance des éclairs ! Les trolls essayent même de sortir de la tapisserie ! Houla ! Le tonnerre maintenant ! Ah j'y suis ! Mon Monsieur s'entraîne pour son combat contre Celui-dont-on-ne ... Qu'il est fort ! Qu'il est beau ! Qu'il est merveilleux ! Quand je raconterai ça aux autres elfes ! _

-Stop Potty, tu vas tout casser !

-Maître Draco, je suis désolé. Que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez mon incompétence ?

Draco avait bien une petite idée mais s'il commençait à batifoler, il perdrait une bonne occasion de découvrir le secret de Potter et de briller aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et tout à coup, l'idée lumineuse jaillit de ses souvenirs. Le Alohomoramora de son père ! Le sortilège qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir le grenier interdit du manoir ! Ni une ni deux, sans lâcher le croisillon droit, - et ça, il fallait être le grand, le magnifique Draco Malfoy pour le faire ! - il attrapa sa baguette qui pointait hors de sa poche et prononça la formule.

Et miracle de la magie presque noire ! Là ... devant ses yeux éblouis, une porte apparut sur le mur en face du Follet ! LA fameuse porte qui ouvrait sur la mystérieuse salle, propice à tous les coups fourrés et à toutes les turpitudes. La probable cache de la fameuse arme secrète recherchée par le Maître de son père et des Ténèbres réunis ! Le Gâteau et sa Cerise ! Le But Ultime ! Le Saint Graal !

Youpi haï haï haï youpi hé ! Draco croisa ses mains pleines de croisillons derrière le dos de Potty et se mit à cavalcader dans le couloir ! Son _Pupazzo _riait aux éclats, enchanté du bonheur de son Maître ! Ils passèrent tous les deux en gambadant à côté d'un petit tas de chiffons gris échoué contre le mur ... en fait à côté d'un Dobby ahuri, peinant à mettre une idée devant l'autre

Il voyait son Maître vénéré gigoter et rigoler tout seul dans le couloir, aussi gracieux que le Follet, aussi gai qu'un troll des montagnes. Tout seul, pas tout à fait. Son Ombre couleur de muraille dansait avec lui. Renversant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui mettait Harry Potter Monsieur pareillement en joie ? Etait-il atteint de Tarentallegra ? Avait-il bu trop de Whisky Pur feu ou abusé de la Felix Felicis ? Etait-il porté sur les herbes euphorisantes ou sur les champignons hallucinogènes ?

Le temps que le cerveau de l'elfe redémarre, les deux virevolteurs s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte et Draco ordonnait à Potty de l'ouvrir. Il fut déçu ... un peu ... beaucoup ... énormément. La pièce était vide. Hé oui, le sortilège presque noir de Lucius Malfoy l'avait ouverte mais Draco n'avait rien demandé, alors la Salle magique ne savait pas quoi lui donner !

Elle proposa d'elle-même un pot de chambre, une serpillière et un seau, une robe de sorcier propre avec des cravates aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, un piège à doxys, une bouteille de rhum ... enfin le genre de choses qu'on lui demandait le plus souvent. Elle termina par un confortable fauteuil qui fit immédiatement fantasmer le Maître du _Pupazzo_.

« Stop ! cria-t-il

Demandez et vous recevrez ! Aux innocents les mains pleines ! Enfin innocents, c'était vite dit ! Le Serpentard fit asseoir son Potty et s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Bécotage et pelotage sont les deux mamelles auxquelles s'abreuvent les adolescents tourmentés par les démons de midi, de minuit, de tout heure, pourvu qu'on soit deux dans un endroit tranquille.

Jetant un œil par la porte restée ouverte, Dobby, de plus en plus surpris, voyait son Harry Potter se tortiller dans un fauteuil, faire des mines et sourire d'un air niais. Devait-il prévenir les deux amis de Monsieur que celui-ci virait gaga ... ou Pouffsouffle comme on voudra ? Ce fut alors que Draco Malfoy débloqua.

Il embrassait son _Pupazzo_ comme un malade et celui-ci lui répondait du tac au tac. Et en plus son Potty le caressait, le tripotait, le pinçait, le mordillait, le léchait ... La totale quoi ! ... Il en avait rêvé, Potty le faisait, avec plaisir, avec talent, avec ferveur. Draco perdit la tête. Il voulait lui aussi « profiter » mais il avait les deux mains prises. Il se dit qu'une seule devait suffire,

Il passa le croisillon droit dans la même main que le gauche et ... ET ... S'il avait lu l'étiquette collée sur la boîte verte, il aurait su que c'était la chose à ne pas faire ! Sa « désillusion » s'effaça à moitié et Dobby vit apparaître sur les genoux de son Harry Potter, une silhouette en robe noire, aux cheveux blonds tout décoiffés, dont il ne distinguait pas le visage. Il en tomba le cul par terre !

Il « plopa » aussi sec et les deux occupés des mains et de la bouche ne s'en aperçurent même pas. Cependant, le Potty se sentait bizarre. Il se « réveillait » à demi, ses yeux voyaient des choses floues, ses lèvres faisaient toutes seules des trucs agréables, son cœur battait soit la chamade soit la breloque et son sexe montait et descendait en cadence.

Pendant ce temps, Dobby alertait Weasley et Granger.

« Une blonde fait des choses à Harry Potter Monsieur dans la Salle sur Demande ! »

Les deux Griffondors coururent. Ils avaient sept étages à monter et arrivèrent en haut fourbus, crevés. Seuls les elfes pouvaient transpl ... Le refrain est connu ! Le _Pupazzo _venait juste de bégayer : « Neuf se ... secon ... secondes ... Maître ... » Tenant toujours les croisillons de la même main, Draco se précipita vers la porte et entendit des voix.

Nom d'un petit Merlin ! Il fallait faire vite ! Il courut vers l'autre extrémité du couloir, trébucha sur un tas de chiffons gris malencontreusement échoué en son milieu, faillit tomber et par réflexe, tendit les bras et lâcha les croisillons. Les fils commencèrent à se rétracter en rampant sur le pavé. Le Serpentard jura abominablement dans sa barbe tout juste naissante et se retourna, se rendant compte qu'il redevenait visible.

Trop tard, Weasley et Granger arrivaient de l'autre côté! Heureusement que le couloir était sombre ! Draco n'eut que le temps de virer à droite et de descendre à la volée un interminable escalier en colimaçon qui le mena tout droit derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, essoufflé, en sueur et furibond ! Merdouille de Merde ! Sacré bon Sang de Merdasse en bâton ! Il avait perdu le _Pupazzo ! _

Il tomba nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood qui lui dit gentiment :

« Bonsoir Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as rencontré un essaim de Nargoles !

Il est vrai que le toujours impeccable Draco Malfoy était tout débraillé, sa cravate dénouée et ses cheveux en pétard. Une vision d'horreur pour tout autre que la rêveuse Serdaigle.

-Je ne t'ai pas permis d'utiliser mon prénom que je sache ! Et non ! Pas de Nargoles ! Je me suis fait attaquer par un Enormus à Babilles !

-Ooooh ! Pauvre bête ! Où est-il ?

-Là-haut, au dernier étage !

-Je vais tout de suite le soigner et le consoler ! »

Et elle disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Draco se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour se rapproprier un peu et passer de l'eau fraîche sur ses joues en feu. Ça avait été moins une ! Mais Shit et re-Shit et re-re-Shit ! Comment allait-il faire pour récupérer son jouet préféré ? Et si Potter et les autres le trouvaient ? Il en eut des sueurs froides.

Sur ce point-là, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Le _Pupazzo _savait se débrouiller en cas d'alerte. Il s'était décramponné, ses longues ficelles s'étaient rétractées presque jusqu'aux croisillons, puis il avait rampé sur le sol le long des murs pour regagner sa boîte verte. Il s'était blotti dedans, derrière le moche vase au dragon, et n'avait plus bougé. Il attendait le retour de son Maître.

Les Griffondors, toujours aussi têtes en l'air, n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils questionnaient leur camarade qui avait l'air tout chamboulé.

« C'était qui, cette fille ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais comme ... endormi.

-Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! Un sortilège ! Mais qui dans l'école est assez forte pour lancer un Imperium ou quelque chose du même genre ? T'a-t-elle fait du mal ? Harry, que ressens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop ... Non, je n'ai mal nulle part. Au contraire, je me sens plutôt ... bien ...

Et le Survivant sentit ses joues virer à l'écarlate.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit ! C'est une fille qui est dingue de toi, Harry ! Attends ! A mon avis, elle est moche comme un pou et elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance ! Elle t'a stupéfixé et puis elle t'a fait prendre une des pilules de mes frères.

-Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est blonde. Et mal coiffée en plus ! Qui ça peut bien être ? Chez nous, il y a bien Lavande mais elle est jolie et je crois qu'elle en pince pour Anthony Goldstein ... Ou alors Vicky Frobisher ! Elle et son appareil dentaire !

-Non je ne crois pas, elle embrassait bien ...

Et l'Elu du monde sorcier baissa le nez et s'empourpra jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Harry ! Quel cachottier tu fais ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais expert en baisers !

Weasley ricanait tandis que Granger énumérait toutes les blondes qu'elle connaissait.

-Demelza Robins ? Trop sotte pour réussir un Imperium. Esmé Montgomery ? Un peu timide pour oser un coup pareil ! Quoique ... il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ... Pas Katie Bell quand même ! Non, elle couve sans arrêt Fred des yeux.

-Katie et mon frère ? Tu rigoles ! ... Attends ! Cette blonde n'est peut-être pas à Griffondor. Bon, on peut tout de suite éliminer les Serpentardes. Elles sont toutes brunes sauf Malfoy bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'il ferait une nana tout à fait convenable !

-Non mais ! Tu te rends compte de l'image mentale que tu viens de provoquer chez Harry ? Tu n'as aucun tact, Ron !

-C'était pour rire ! Qu'est-ce qui reste ? Laura Madley, celle qui louche ? Rose Zeller, la jolie poupée de Pouffsouffle ? Aïe Hermione ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais elle le sait un peu trop et elle en profite pour regarder tout le monde de haut ! Une poseuse de première !

-Non, Zeller est plus petite que moi, répondit songeusement Harry. L'autre était de ma taille à peu près. Enfin je crois.

-Alors qui ? Ah ça y est ! Je sais ! Marietta Edgecombe ! La copine de Cho Chang ! Pas vilaine d'accord ! Mais pas belle non plus ! Quelconque si tu veux mon avis ! Mais elle est très forte en Sorts et Enchantements. Flitwick la cite toujours en exemple. Elle n'est pas claire cette fille ! Je la vois bien faire des coups en douce.

-De toute façon, qui que ce soit, elle ou une autre, je ne crois pas qu'elle recommence. Nous ne l'avons pas reconnue mais elle l'ignore. Viens Harry ! Tu peux dormir tranquille ! Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort.

-Oui ça me soulage, moi aussi ! Ah ! Harry en bourreau des cœurs ! Génial mon pote ! Tiens Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je cherche un Enormus à Babilles blessé. L'avez-vous vu ?

-Luna ! Cet Enormus n'existe que dans ta tête. Allez viens ! Il n'y a pas réunion de l'AD ce soir.

Luna ! La seule blonde qu'aucun des trois Griffondors n'avait seulement soupçonnée d'être la jeteuse de sorts tant c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Rêveuse, innocente et lunatique Luna !

Ils s'éloignèrent de la Salle sur Demande, passèrent devant le vase au dragon sans remarquer la boîte verte qui se planquait derrière et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Ils ignoraient que la journée suivante serait inoubliable et qu'elle déciderait de l'avenir de Poudlard tout entier. Leur cinquième année scolaire s'achèverait bientôt et beaucoup de marionnettes allaient s'agiter dans tous les sens, en bien et en mal.

Le lendemain matin, l'aube pointait à peine quand une silhouette émergea des escaliers menant aux cachots de Serpentard. Draco Malfoy, se dissimulant sous une cape noire, se dirigea subrepticement vers la Sorcière borgne, grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon en soufflant un peu, arriva au septième étage et se précipita vers le coin de mur où les trolls ronflaient, épuisés par la danse. Mais par terre, il ne trouva rien. ... R.I.E.N ... RIEN ! Et derrière le moche vase, pas plus de boîte verte que de _Pupazzo _! Rien ! Que dalle !

Il chercha dans tout l'étage, même derrière la tapisserie du Follet. Toujours rien ! Il remarqua seulement qu'il n'y avait plus de poussière nulle part. Il ouvrit la Salle sur Demande, elle était vide. Il appela : « _Pupazzo ? _Potty ? » Mais rien n'apparut. La pièce magique ignorait de quoi il parlait et comme la veille, elle présenta ce qui lui passait par la tête : une chandelle allumée, un bonnet de bain, une figurine animée de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, une ceinture de chasteté ...

Draco sortit, la porte disparut et le Serpentard reprit la direction des cachots. A chaque marche d'escalier descendue, sa rancœur et sa colère montaient. Bien sûr qu'il soupçonnait Potter et ses crevures d'amis ! Mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Et puis à qui se plaindre ? Il se rendait bien compte que le _Pupazzo_ était un objet de valeur et qu'on lui en demanderait la provenance.

Il décida d'observer le Survivant et toute la tablée des Griffondors. Ils étaient si bêtes qu'ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de se vanter, de se pavaner, d'exhiber la boîte trophée. Mais il ne se passa rien du tout, enfin rien de plus que d'habitude, vannes et sarcasmes, crocs-en-jambe, une bousculade avec quelques coups de poings égarés ... Rien que de très normal. Donc, ce n'était probablement pas de ce côté qu'il fallait chercher. Mais alors ... Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Qui ?

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps de se creuser plus les méninges. Après les cours de l'après-midi, Madame la Nouvelle et Toute-Puissante Directrice, Sa Rositude Dolorès Ombrage le fit appeler dans son bureau.

Il y trouva la blondasse de Serdaigle, la copine de Chang, qui pleurait et se cachait le visage à deux mains. Il crut d'abord qu'elle avait fait une connerie quelconque et se faisait tarabuster mais l'air rayonnant de bonheur de la stupide petite bonne femme, assise ... non debout derrière son bureau, le détrompa.

« Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez rassembler immédiatement votre Brigade Inquisitoriale ! Mademoiselle Edgecombe vient de me révéler où Potter et ses complices vont se réunir tout à l'heure. ... Cessez de renifler, Marietta ! Ce ne sont pas quelques furoncles qui vont vous enlaidir ! Je trouverai bien un contre sortilège ! ... Oui Draco ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir purifier notre chère école de ses mauvais éléments ! Allez, mon garçon ! Je vous attends ! »

Avant de sortir, le Serpentard eut le temps de voir dans quel état était le visage de celle qui venait de vendre ses amis. Des pustules violettes ornaient son front et ses joues, dessinant un mot qu'il n'eut pas le temps de lire. Joli châtiment pour une traîtresse ! L'œuvre de la Sang-de-Bourbe, certainement ! Bien fait pour elle !

Il rassembla donc sa Brigade. A part Crabbe et Goyle toujours prêts pour la bagarre, les autres Serpentards n'étaient pas très enthousiastes. Mais bon, faut ce qui faut ! Draco, lui, était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Il était furieux contre la truie rose, ça c'était sûr ! En même temps, il était très heureux de s'attaquer à la bande à Potter, mais il avait un minuscule pincement au cœur en pensant à « Potty », celui qui avait été son agréable et charmant _Pupazzo_.

Et puis il était aussi en colère contre la Marietta parce que c'était elle qui avait révélé le secret et non pas lui. Quelle crétine celle-là ! Enfin, si c'était pour avoir des horribles boutons sur son aristocratique visage, valait mieux pas ! Et si jamais par un heureux hasard, cette expédition pouvait lui faire retrouver la boîte verte ...

Bon allons-y gaiement ! Ça pouvait être drôle et sa baguette avait bien envie de lancer quelques sortilèges ... disons cuisants. Mais quand il y repensa le soir et surtout le lendemain, il se dit que les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on aurait envie qu'elles se passent.

D'abord, au dîner, on apprit que l'arrogante et rose et idiote Simili Directrice était partie à la recherche d'une arme imaginaire dans la Forêt Interdite, qu'elle avait été agressée par un géant et enlevée par un troupeau de centaures en colère. Nul ne savait où elle était et les professeurs ne se pressaient pas pour lui porter secours.

Draco et sa Brigade non plus ! A Salazar ne plaise ! On n'est pas aussi risque-tout que les Griffons à Serpentard ! Et puis, bon débarras, pensaient certains tout bas, Blaisou et Théo en particulier !

Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier annonça par un titre qui barrait toute sa première page :

« LE MAITRE DES TENEBRES EST DE RETOUR ! »

Bon, Draco le savait déjà mais ça faisait tout de même un choc. Surtout que les articles décrivaient complaisamment une attaque du Ministère par des Mangemorts, un combat entre les assaillants et des élèves de Poudlard dirigés par le Survivant him-self et enfin un duel entre Vous-Savez-Qui et Albus Dumbledore, qui avait vu la défaite et la fuite sans gloire du Mage Noir et de sa complice, sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mais le pire, c'était que les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et conduits tout droit à Azkaban et que parmi les prisonniers, il y avait Lucius Malfoy, son père. Maintenant, _Pupazzo _ou pas, Draco haïssait Harry Potter. Il se réjouissait même de la mort de Sirius Black, qu'on présentait comme un héros et aussi comme le parrain du Balafré. Bien fait pour lui !

L'année se termina dans la joie pour les uns, dans la peine pour d'autres. Au tableau d'affichage du Hall, on vit fleurir des petites annonces pour les objets perdus ou trouvés. Luna la Loufoque recherchait presque toutes ses affaires, ses baskets bleues en particulier. Tout en bas du tableau, un carré de parchemin portait la phrase : « Perdu boîte verte avec ruban argent. Forte récompense. » Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Les années suivantes furent des périodes fastes pour les marionnettistes. Dumbledore manœuvra ses pantins et Voldemort manipula les siens. Le Bien et le Mal s'observèrent, se préparèrent au combat, puis s'affrontèrent par marionnettes interposées.

Le Directeur de Poudlard compta sur l'Ordre du Phénix et s'appuya lourdement sur son atout principal, Harry Potter. Il se savait en fin de vie et préparait malgré tout l'avenir en instruisant son disciple sur les Horcrux que le Lord Noir avait créés pour se rendre immortel. Son emprise sur le jeune Elu était si grande que celui-ci continua à se déclarer son Homme-lige, même lorsque son Maître et Mentor mourut.

Harry Potter ne retourna pas à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Après une longue période d'errance et aidé de ses deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, il en apprit plus sur sa famille et sur le passé d'Albus Dumbledore. Il comprit aussi qu'il devrait se sacrifier pour gagner contre le tout-puissant Lord Voldemort puisque d'après la prophétie, « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ».

Harry Potter n'était pas libre de ses choix. Il était prisonnier des fils de son Destin, comme l'est une marionnette, animée et guidée par son marionnettiste.

De l'autre côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sous ses ordres son armée de Mangemorts ainsi que d'autres créatures magiques qu'il avait réussi à attirer dans son camp. A la mort de son principal adversaire, Albus Dumbledore, il gagna même à sa cause des pantins bouffis d'orgueil et avides de pouvoir comme Dolorès Ombrage, libérée des Centaures. Il était si facile de faire marcher les sorciers crédules, en agitant sous leurs yeux le chiffon rouge du Sang pur et de sa prétendue suprématie sur le reste du monde.

Accessoirement, en représailles après l'échec de son père au Ministère, le Lord Noir imposa à Draco Malfoy une mission difficile, presque impossible. C'en était fini pour le jeune Serpentard de jouer avec un _Pupazzo_. Il devait affronter les dures réalités de la vie et se plier aux exigences de son Maître, même si son esprit tentait parfois de se révolter. Faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard par l'armoire à disparaître ... Tuer Dumbledore ... Mais il n'avait pu remplir cette partie de sa mission, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Draco Malfoy non plus n'avait pas le choix. Il était prisonnier de son éducation familiale, de son orgueil et de sa haine du Survivant. Il n'était qu'un pantin, obéissant à son Maître.

Severus Snape était le plus mal loti car des fils le reliaient aux _Pupazzistes _des deux camps. Il est très difficile d'être agent double dans ce cas-là car on est obligé d'afficher une attitude qui ne correspond pas à la réalité. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'aventure que la vérité peut être révélée. En attendant, le Maître des potions dut se montrer sous son plus mauvais jour, particulièrement quand il remplaça Albus Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard et que les Carrow, des Mangemorts, furent nommés professeurs.

Et ce fut la bataille finale. Les deux camps se retrouvèrent à Poudlard, face à face. Deux armées de force inégales. Deux stratégies, attaque ou résistance. Deux capitaines, l'un vivant mais presque sans âme, l'autre mort mais présent par son âme. Un combat dantesque, plein de rebondissements.

Des élèves, des professeurs, des elfes de maison et la magie blanche de Poudlard se battaient contre des Mangemorts, des géants, des Détraqueurs et de la magie noire.

Dans le château, le Feudeymon détruisait la Salle sur Demande et tout le bric à brac qui y était entreposé, en particulier un certain diadème devenu maléfique. Harry Potter sauvait Draco Malfoy d'une mort certaine.

Certains trahissaient leur Maître, Narcissa Malfoy par amour pour son fils et Severus Snape en souvenir de Lili Evans.

Il y avait des morts. La faucheuse de vie frappait au hasard : Fred Weasley, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, Colin Crivey et tant d'autres ...

Molly Weasley tuait Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville Londubat décapitait Nagini avec l'épée de Godric Griffondor.

Harry Potter se présentait sans armes devant Lord Voldemort, il était frappé par un Avada et mourait, enfin pas tout à fait. Sur le chemin entre les deux mondes, celui des vivants et celui des morts, il retrouvait son Mentor, Albus Dumbledore, et comprenait enfin le sens de sa vie. Il réapparaissait soudain devant son adversaire désigné et l'affrontait en duel.

La Baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante de toutes les baguettes magiques du monde, reconnaissait en lui son véritable Maître et retournait son sortilège de mort contre le sinistre Lord Noir.

La victoire allait au Bien et le Mal était vaincu. ...

Mais qui ... QUI ... avait finalement organisé cette fin flamboyante et tragique ? .

QUI faisait agir ces multiples personnages ?

QUI décidait du sort des uns et des autres ?

QUI tirait les fils de toutes ces marionnettes ?

QUI ETAIT LE _PUPAZZISTE_ DE TOUS CES _PUPAZZI _?

Ou plutôt QUI était LA _Pupazziste_ ?

Nous la connaissons. Nous l'aimons. Nous la vénérons.

C'est notre bonne fée, notre étoile, notre miracle à nous, lecteurs et surtout lectrices.

Elle a illuminé de sa saga la fin du vingtième siècle et le début du vingt-et-unième.

Notre _Pupazziste _à nous, la vraie, avec un corps, un cœur, une voix, une âme et même un pays et une famille, celle qui maintenant a terminé son histoire et rangé les _Pupazzo,_ _Pupazza _et _Pupazzi _dans des boîtes de toutes les couleurs, celle qui leur a même donné à toutes fins utiles une famille et des enfants, celle sans qui nous n'existerions pas, c'est elle, c'est JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING ! ! !

Elle a tenu cette histoire à bout de bras pendant dix ans. Elle en a fait une fresque monumentale qui a donné naissance à toutes sortes de produits dérivés, à des jeux, à des films, à des milliers de sites sur la Toile. Elle a fait de nous ses admirateurs et adoratrices fidèles. Elle est connue dans le monde entier et ses _Pupazzi_ sont entrés dans notre imaginaire collectif. . Qui sait si les petits hommes verts de Mars eux-mêmes ne sont pas en train de la découvrir ...

Et quand je dis que nous n'existerions pas sans elle, je parle en particulier de nous, les fans de HPfanfictions, les auteur(e)s. Car là est l'autre miracle. Tous ces personnages, tous ces_ Pupazzi_, maintenant, ils nous appartiennent un peu aussi. Leur créatrice, leur _Pupazziste _attitrée, dans sa grande mansuétude, ne s'oppose pas à ce que nous les sortions de leur placard et qu'à notre tour, nous leur inventions moult aventures. Nous sommes tous et toutes des petits, des modestes, des humbles marionnettistes !

Par exemple, nous autres Drarrystes convaincu(e)s, nous empruntons Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy et le challenge consiste à les faire se battre, se haïr, s'apprécier, s'étriper, se vanner, s'aimer, dans n'importe quel ordre, en mode dramatique ou humoristique, avec happy end ou en death fic, en long ou en court, et si possible de la manière la plus originale possible.

Certain(e)s y parviennent très bien, je ne me hasarderais pas à donner des noms, il y en a beaucoup et j'aurais peur d'en oublier. Mais il suffit de butiner sur ce site ou sur d'autres. Quelquefois, on tombe sur des horreurs. Mais il se peut aussi qu'on découvre des merveilles. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on déterre un diamant noir ou une sérénissime opale de feu ou qu'une huitre s'ouvre sur une perle rare. Mais la découverte d'une pépite d'or dans le lit d'un ruisseau vaut tout le mal qu'on se donne pour l'orpailler.

Naturellement, il y a des fans pour tous les personnages, même les plus improbables. Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ont leurs aficionados. Blaise Zabini et les Serpentards, Ron, Hermione et les Griffondors aussi. Ginny Weasley et Cho Chang n'ont pas trop la cote. Va savoir pourquoi ! Une tendance nouvelle fait aussi apparaître les enfants Potter, James, Albus et la petite Lili et le fils Malfoy, Scorpius. Des nouveaux _Pupazzi _naissent pour de nouvelles aventures ...

Mais foin de ces réflexions ultra existentielles ! Et nos deux héros à nous ? Notre Draco Malfoy ayant perdu son jouet préféré après en avoir bien profité et notre Harry Potter personnel, fantasmant un peu, comme il l'a avoué lui-même, sur les fesses d'un certain Serpentard ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

Hé bien, ils se sont ralliés aux vrais marionnettes, celles de JKR. Mais pas jusqu'à la fin. Ils n'ont pas du tout aimé l'épilogue. Marre de se faire dicter ses faits et gestes jusque dans le lit conjugal ! Ils ont trouvé une _Pupazziste _amateur qui leur a concocté une suite digne d'eux. Il faut dire qu'il y avait des signes avant-coureurs dont JKR ne pouvaient décemment pas parler. Par exemple des rêves érotiques très ... enfin très ... Wahou !

Draco Malfoy avait des souvenirs précis de son flirt assez poussé avec Potty dans la Salle sur Demande. A seize ans, ce sont des évènements qui marquent. Des lèvres rouges, si attirantes ... Des mèches vagabondes glissant sur une célèbre cicatrice ... Des doigts agiles frôlant ses fesses ... Le soir, avant de s'endormir, il se rejouait la scène et bien sûr, la nuit, il la prolongeait, de la bouche, des mains et du reste ...

Harry Potter n'avait pas de souvenirs précis mais son subconscient avait enregistré bien des choses, de ces choses qu'on n'oublie pas et qui resurgissent dans les rêves. ... Des lèvres chaudes et humides ... Des cheveux très doux, plutôt blonds ... Des mains qui se baladent et caressent ... Un sexe qui durcit et réclame son apaisement ... Et une pensée bien étrange ma foi ! ... « Oh oui ! C'est bien meilleur avec un garçon ! »

La guerre finie, ils laissèrent passer le temps puis par hasard - le hasard des marionnettes fait si bien les choses - ils se revirent. Ils se titillèrent, ils se jaugèrent, ils s'apprivoisèrent ... Puis ils s'aimèrent. Tous les Drarrys que vous pourrez lire viennent de là. Un jour, Draco Malfoy pénétra en catimini dans le grenier interdit de son manoir et y trouva ...

Et à propos ! Et le _Pupazzo _? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Qui a trouvé ou dérobé la boîte verte au ruban d'argent derrière l'horrible vase au dragon du septième étage ?

Ah c'est un truc tout bête comme il peut en arriver tous les jours.

Dobby avait vu son Harry Potter Monsieur tousser à cause de la poussière, quand il avait regardé derrière la tapisserie du Follet. En bon elfe de maison, il avait envoyé dans la nuit un groupe de nettoyeurs et de nettoyeuses faire un peu de ménage dans les couloirs du septième étage. Parmi les désignés volontaires, il y avait Winky.

Winky, vous savez ? L'ancienne elfe des Croupton, celle que son Maître Barty avait « libérée » contre son gré et qui ne s'en consolait pas ! La Winky qui était devenue accro à la Bièraubeurre et qui se pintait tous les jours de la semaine et même le dimanche ! Alors quand le soir arrivait, la Winky en question était la plupart du temps ronde comme une queue de pelle ! C'était le cas ce soir-là.

En chantonnant faux et en titubant beaucoup, elle époussetait vaguement les murs de pierre en claquant des doigts et en bredouillant la formule : « Ré ... Récurv ... Hips ! ...Vite » Et par hasard, elle avait trouvé la boîte verte enrubannée d'argent derrière le moche vase.

« Hips ! ... T'es zolie toi ! ... Hips ! ... Kestufoula ? »

Winky avait pris la boîte et l'avait serrée contre son cœur, sur sa petite robe à carreaux constellée de taches de graisse. Puis elle avait regardé autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux, des fois qu'un autre elfe voudrait lui disputer le « trésor » qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. D'ailleurs elle voyait double.

Mais ses collègues de nettoyage avaient déjà « plopé ». Elle était seule. Alors une idée saugrenue traversa son cerveau embrumé. Elle savait comment ouvrir la Salle sur Demande. Elle y avait déjà dormi dans un petit lit les soirs de cuite. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie du Follet en marmonnant : « Ze veux une ... Hips ! ...cachette pour mon « trésor » ! ...Hips ! »

Bonne fille, la Salle s'ouvrit sur l'immense pièce où s'accumulaient depuis des siècles des milliers d'objets de toutes sortes. Il y avait là entre autres un diadème qui avait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle et que sa fille avait volé avant d'être assassinée par le Baron Sanglant et de devenir la Dame Grise, fantôme de sa Maison. Lord Voldemort y avait dissimulé un de ses Horcrux.

Winky entra dans la pièce, tourna un peu en rond, déposa son « trésor » sur une étagère branlante à côté d'une Main de la Gloire à qui il manquait un doigt et d'une mouette rieuse empaillée, déprimée et borgne. Elle erra un bon moment et faillit ne pas retrouver la sortie. L'ennui, c'est que le lendemain, elle avait complètement oublié sa découverte de la veille et la boîte verte resta là, prenant de nouveau la poussière.

Les croisillons et les fils endormis à l'intérieur ne se réveillèrent que le jour où Crabbe alluma dans la Salle sur Demande un Feudeymon d'enfer et que celui-ci se mit à dévorer de ses flammes tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. La boîte verte prit feu et le malheureux _Pupazzo _tout brûlant commença à s'agiter, à hurler, à appeler au secours ...

Draco Malfoy, son Maître, n'était pas très loin mais il avait bien autre chose à faire que d'entendre les cris de détresse de son ancien jouet, qui mourut donc brûlé vif, comme le deuxième mari de Brunehaut la Laide, mais sans personne pour verser sur lui une larme ou pour prononcer son oraison funèbre ...

Personne ? Si, moi, la discrète _Pupazziste _de service.

« Ainsi finit le dernier _Pupazzo_. Paix à ses cendres ! »

FIN


End file.
